Demigods at Goode
by alyss.ong
Summary: Abigail and Kace have silver abilities and they are also DEMIGODS. They meet Percy and his gang and together they go to Goode High School. However, they seem to keep picking up new demigods almost every other day. Could it be an accident, or could they all be a pawn in a dangerous game?
1. Introducing Abigail!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot and my OCs**

Abigail's POV

RING. I groaned, but the next second I realized today was the first day of my third year at Goode High School, I jumped out of bed. RING RING. I looked around and saw that my phone was ringing. I answered the call. "Yeah, Kace?" I said, still a bit asleep. "Abigail, I'm already at school! Move it!" said Kace. "If you're late, it's not gonna be my fault," "Geez. Alright, alright. I'll be there in a few," I replied and hung up.

When I finished getting ready, I grabbed my school stuff and a granola bar and headed out to the backyard. I let my wings spread out and I flew to school. After years of flying quickly in the sky, the coldness and the wind doesn't really bother me anymore. Within a few minutes, I quickly landed behind an old decaying tree that nobody touched. I looked around and saw Kace looking at his watch and tapping his foot, impatiently. When I walked over, he sighed with exasperation. "Jeez, Abigail! Without me, you would be nowhere," he said, irritated. "Really?! Then why don't you count the many times that I saved your skin from-" I retorted back, but a loud BOOM came from behind the school and interrupted me. Everyone still standing around stopped talking, turned, and stared. I turned around, as did Kace.

"Ok, that may have been my fault for tempting fate… " I admitted. Kace rolled his eyes at me. "Ya think?!" Everyone started to back away slowly from the school while Kace and I edged closer. I heard Katelyn, a girl that had been trying to get Kace for over three years, whispering, "Kace! Come back to me! Stay out of trouble!" I reached for the side of my boot and unsheathed a small knife while Kace morphed a tiny miniature object into a sword. There were whispers from the students behind Kace and me, but we both ignored it, edging closer and closer. There was a weird chattering noise and I decided to check it out. I willed myself to be invisible and trod carefully around the fallen branches and leaves to take a closer peek. There were skeletons holding shotguns and rifles, and I quickly went back to where Kace was.

 _There's like twenty skeletons armed._ I whispered into his mind, answering his unsaid question. _Well, let's go and kill them._ He responded. I nodded and we slowly edged our way even closer. Kace peeked around and jabbed me. I cursed silently. _What?!_ He spoke out loud. "There's no point in that. They're gone." I frowned and was thinking of where they would be. When the answer came to me, so did screams of terror from the front of the school. "What the-" Kace said, whirling around. "Shoot…. " I cursed, quietly. I didn't wait and started running back the way we came, with Kace on my heels.


	2. Introducing Kace!

Kace's POV

The skeletons were marching around scaring the students and blowing up random cars and trees. Abigail and I ran towards them. She pulled a bead from her necklace. She yelled "Which?!" I shrugged. She rolled her eyes, and whispered to the bead and tossed it at me. When I caught it, it wasn't a bead, it was a small bronze hunting knife. "Wait. What type is this?" I asked her. "It's 'we can figure it out later once the skeletons are dead!'" She replied. And with that, she threw that knife at a skeleton where it burst into flames and burned into ashes. She unhooked two beads that morphed into two hunting knives as long as her arm. I chanced a look at the color. Same shade of bronze. That never happened. Strange, but I decided we could discuss that later.

One skeleton came flying towards me and I slashed it across the ribs. It collapsed into bones, but in a matter of seconds, it popped back up like nothing ever happened. I took a look and Abigail and she seemed to be having the same problem. "What the heck? It worked earlier..." I heard Abigail mutter. We continued fighting, but they kept popping back up. We were both trying to figure it out, so she turned invisible to avoid the skeletons and I flew into the air. The skeletons were climbing on top of one another to reach me. In response, I used my ability and changed the gravity a bit. The skeletons floated into the air and tried charging at me. No luck. After a few minutes, Abigail appeared and started slicing through all the skeletons. "Kace! I think you need to burn them," she yelled. "Great idea!" I yelled back. "One tiny problem, we don't have fire!" "You don't, I do" she yelled back. One of her beads became a- what the heck was that an oil can?! I tried controlling it and it kind of worked. I had to use much more force than normal. I doused all of the skeletons with the oil while Abigail lit a match and tossed it at the skeletons.

Within minutes they were all dust. Abigail waved her hands and the small fires from the explosion were doused. Silver blood was dripping from her right arm, and she opened her backpack to take out a hoodie. As she put it on, I returned the knife, which morphed back into a bead. "Well then, what type was that?" I asked again. She shrugged. "No clue." I sighed with exasperation. "Can anything go right in this world?" Abigail wasn't listening, and I stared at her in disbelief until I realized that she was staring at someone behind me. I turned around and saw a teenage boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes leaning against a black Porsche. On the other side of the car, a blonde haired girl with tan skin was staring at us. She seemed like a normal girl from California, but her stormy grey eyes ruined the image.

While everyone was still in shock and terrified, the blonde haired girl walked toward Abigail and I. "What's your name?" The blonde girl asked me. "My name is Kace Sawyer, and this is my friend, Abigail Desario," I responded. She frowned and turned towards Percy, who was still leaning against the car. "Seaweed Brain, they might be new demigods!" she yelled. "Obviously, Wise Girl, or else how could they have seen the skeletons.?!" he replied. "Ok, do you understand this?" she asked. Abigail and I both nodded. She unsheathed something that had the same bronze tint that Abigail had summoned. "Can you-" Before she could finish, I said, "Yes we can both see that." She raised her eyebrows. "Ok then. We need to take you to Camp Half-Blood. Let's say, after school?" She asked. Abigail shrugged and I nodded, and we all went towards the school's lobby before everyone recovered from their shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So... kind of got back to revising. And starting to feel the creative flow for this fanfiction again. BUT GUESS WHAT?! I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK FOR ALL MY OTHER STORIES (that I don't post here) *sob* Wow. Being an author is tough**

Abigail's POV

The last bell finally rang after what seemed like forever. I put everything in my backpack and walked out to meet Percy and Annabeth at the field. Kace was chatting with the black haired boy. There was a black pegasus and a cream colored one that the blonde haired girl was standing next to. Kace saw me and sighed. "Ok guys. Right now approaching is the most annoying person in the world!" The blonde haired girl smiled. "That's debatable. I forgot to introduce myself, but I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The black haired boy said, "I'm Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy." "Ok, do you want to go pegasus riding or do you have another way?" Annabeth asked. I grinned and looked at Kace. "Ready?" He asked me, smirking. I took off my leather jacket and I felt my wings spread out. I looked at Kace and his jacket was on the ground as well, and his wings were spread out as well. I turned to look at Percy and almost died laughing. Percy's jaw had dropped and Annabeth had her knife in her hand as if she was deciding if we were friends or foes. I grinned, "Don't worry! It's just we were born this way. Strange, right?" Annabeth just nodded uneasily while Percy was still amazed. Annabeth snapped out of her trance and realized Percy was still staring idiotically at us. She slapped Percy hard in the face, and he winced. Annabeth climbed onto the cream colored pegasus while Percy climbed onto the black one. The two pegasi ran and soared through the air. I crouched and jumped. Off we went to Camp Half-Blood.

We soared for a while and I was so happy not to hide my wings like I was forced to for the past 17 years. Trust me, it's not fun to cram wings into a leather jacket. We were doing fine and Annabeth yelled, "Almost there guys! Give or take a few minutes!" After a few minutes, Kace suddenly said, "Thank god we haven't encountered any monsters." I heard a smack and saw that Annabeth had smacked an open palm against her forehead. "Lesson number one. DON'T EVER TEMPT THE FATES." Percy said. I pulled two beads off my necklace and they morphed into a quiver of arrows that I slung across my back, with difficulty due to my wings, and a bow. Kace summoned his sword, and Percy and Annabeth readied themselves.. We flew faster now that there was a chance of a monster ambush. The clouds broke apart and there was a pine tree on the hill. We landed and started towards the hill. Little did we know, that a nasty surprise was waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Kace's POV

There stood the Minotaur surrounded by a few dracanae. "Really. What a great surprise!" I thought, sarcastically. I could see Abigail's grip on her weapons tense. Without warning, she jumped up and flew, and at the same time shot an arrow at one of the dracanae. The monster was surprised and she went to grab her sword, but too late, the arrow buried itself in her head, and she crumbled to dust. In the confusion, I quickly flew over and battled the dracanae and Annabeth was behind me. Percy, however, was screaming curses at the Minotaur. Something about killing it twice and it still wasn't staying dead? A dracanae lunged at me, but I sidestepped and swung my sword down, decapitating its head. Annabeth was fighting off two dracanae with nothing but a dagger. Something behind me shrieked and I whirled around, jabbing with my sword. The dracanae disappeared into a pile of ashes. I turned around to help Annabeth, but she was doing fine on her own. With a final slash, the last two dracanae crumbled into dust. We turned to help Abigail and Percy, but they seemed fine. Percy was on the ground throwing waves of water at the Minotaur while Abigail kept shooting multiple arrows at his head. Abigail must've used all her arrows because she threw them to the ground and brought out two daggers. She flew to the head and stabbed down hard while Percy stabbed the gut. The Minotaur groaned and it slowly crumbled into dust. Abigail collected her weapons and waited for me while Percy capped his sword and I shrunk mine.

As we walked up the hill, Annabeth explained everything to us, about the gods and the Western Civilization and Camp Jupiter for the ROMAN demigods. We arrived in front of a large, sky-blue house which Annabeth said that it served as the main administrative building at Camp Half-Blood. A middle-aged white centaur with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes, and a scruffy beard walked towards us. "Annabeth, Percy. Are these new demigods?" Percy nodded and said "They both understand Greek. They have wings and they have water power?" I nodded and reached my hands toward the lake I saw. I swirled my hands and in my hand was a ball of water. Abigail grabbed it and threw it back into the lake, but let it drop quietly and peacefully. Abigail smiled and said, "Hi. I'm assuming you're in charge here. Who are you exactly-" Annabeth suddenly gasped. I looked up and saw a trident floating above my head. I looked at Abigail and she had a gray owl floating above her head. The centaur said, "Hail Abigail Desario, daughter of Athena and Kace Sawyer, son of Poseidon."

Abigail's POV

There were originally twelve cabins for all the Olympian gods, excluding Hades and minor gods, but after the Second Titan War, Percy, apparently, had made the gods promise to claim all their children and for the minor gods to have more respect, so now there are twenty cabins in total, one honoring each god or goddess. The dining pavilion had multiple tables since each cabin has its own tables and campers are not allowed to sit at a table that is not their cabin's. The tables are covered with a white tablecloth fringed with purple. At the center of the pavilion was the bonfire, which was lit during the dinners. We met a centaur, who apparently was Chiron. We were claimed, and I was a daughter of Athena.

Annabeth took us to the armory while Kace and I stared around, watching the other campers stare at us. "Here is where you get your weapons and stuff, but Abigail, I have to ask you about your necklace," Annabeth said. I shrugged. "Sure. Fire away." "I just want to know how it works because I saw you pull the beads of your necklace and they changed into weapons?" I explained how I pull the beads off and how they morph into whatever weapons at my command. Percy was astounded by everything while Annabeth looked as if she knew about this. I frowned. "Is that bad that I had this?" I asked. "No, it's just I have never heard of someone with a weapon like that. Where did you get it?" Annabeth asked. I frowned. "I don't know. Sometime when I was nine, I think." Before she could reply, there was a disturbance behind me.

"Annabeth!" I whipped my head around and saw a girl with choppy brown hair running towards us. Above her was a boy with cornstalk colored hair, and he was flying. The girl yelled, "Land!" and the boy fell to the ground. He grumbled, and said, "Piper, that's not fair! You have charmspeak." She smiled and said, "And you can fly faster than I run, Sparky." Annabeth brought us to them. "Hey, Pipes! Hey Jason! These are the two new demigods, and one is a child of the Big Three." They groaned. Piper recovered though and smiled at me. "Hey, I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and girlfriend of Sparky." The boy with cornstalk hair was who I assumed was Jason. I was right because he said, "Hey, I'm Jason, son of Jupiter, and boyfriend of Beauty Queen. Welcome to the demigod life." I smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Abigail Desario. Apparently, I'm a daughter of Athena." Kace was about to introduce himself when he was interrupted by Percy saying, " Bro, you would not believe how awesome they are! They have sup- ouch! Wise Girl, what was that for?" Annabeth had just hit him. "Maybe you want to let them introduce themselves without you cutting in?" Annabeth smirked. "Hey, I'm Kace Sawyer, son of Poseidon," Kace said.

I felt like something wasn't right, and apparently, neither did Kace. He turned and shot a wave of water while I threw a knife at this emo kid. He was drenched in water and barely dodged the knife. He sighed and picked up my knife. "Percy! I told you! Not my type!" He yelled. Percy yelled, "Not me! That was the new campers over here!" The emo kid ran over and said: "Let me guess. Poseidon and Hecate?" I frowned. "Hecate?" Kace shrugged at me, but replied to the kid, "Abigail's Athena, and I'm Poseidon." Emo Kid was shocked, as was everyone else. "But how did you send that stream of water at him?" Jason asked. Kace sighed. "Because we both have water powers." He gave me a look that clearly said, "Three, two, one."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO... I kind of changed Kace's character personality a bit, as well as Abigail's (I think). I don't know if it's a** ** _good_** **change but, please bear with me. If you have any comments on my revisions, please put down a review or private message me. Thanks!**

Kace's POV

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, excluding me, Abigail, Percy, and Annabeth. Percy cut in and said, "That's not all. They both have wings, and I am pretty sure they have more to tell us, don't you?" Abigail said, "I'm a Whisper." Annabeth shook her head, and said: "Wait, what the Hades is a Whisper?" Abigail replied, indifferently. "They can read and control the minds of anyone. They can also communicate telepathically with anyone, Whisper or not." "You know how to control it, right?" Jason asked. I nodded because she could control it fairly well. "What about you, Kace?" Piper asked. I flushed silver and muttered, "I haven't uncovered an ability as powerful as that yet. Although I can manipulate gravity and Abigail can be invisible. Which, let me just say, makes Infection easy for her." Abigail smirked and suddenly disappeared. I facepalmed myself. "Great. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that. Now she probably- nope never mind, she just appeared again behind you, Percy."

Percy jumped and Abigail started laughing. Soon, everyone started to laugh as well, even Percy. Piper then said "Stop laughing," and everyone stopped, while Abigail looked amused. She then said, "Piper, charmspeak me and see what happens." Piper smiled. "Sure. Go get me my-" She stopped and was smiling and laughing. I stifled a laugh and looked at Abigail. She was doing that thing where she flipped through people's memories. After a few seconds, Piper stopped laughing. Jason turned to Abigail and said, "What did you do?" Abigail replied. "I just simply flipped through her memories, searching for a funny moment." They all looked astounded, but I was unimpressed. I twitched my hand upward and Abigail started floating up into the air. She glared at me, but I was used to her death glare. It was another 20 feet in the air before she started to work her ability on me. I heard Abigail's voice saying Let me down over and over again. I gritted my teeth, doing my best to resist the force. She just rolled her eyes and increased the force so much that I dropped her to the ground. "Ow!" She complained. "You could've let me down slowly." "That was your own fault. Nobody's fault to blame but yours." "Gods. You're so annoying." She sighed. "Wow. You guys sound exactly like how Percy and Annabeth were before they dated." Nico said. Before Abigail or I could respond, a horn blew. "Finally. Dinner." Percy announced.

Abigail's POV

I was in the middle of the line since I was 16, and Annabeth was leading us into the dining pavilion. It was pretty cool, nymphs were walking around talking to us, and at one point, Annabeth introduced me to a satyr called Grover who had brought Annabeth and Percy to camp. I was talking to the Athena campers, and I realized that we all had the same stormy grey eyes. Although mine was more silver than grey.

Before I knew it, Annabeth was taking us to the forest to play Capture the Flag. "Alright! We are the red team with Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Nemesis, Hecate, and Nike. Everyone, get your armor! Percy, Abigail, and Kace come with me." Annabeth yelled, and our whole team roared with delight. Annabeth took Kace, Percy, and I to a table with armor with fewer people crowded around it. Annabeth helped me with my armor while Percy helped Kace and within a few minutes, we were ready. "Uh, Abigail, you can use your necklace weapon thingie, and Kace can use his sword. You two will be on defense with Malcolm, my second in command, and Lou Ellen, the counselor for the Hecate cabin." Annabeth said while tightening her own armor. "I think with Malcolm's and Abigail's battle strategy, and the combined abilities between Abigail, Kace, and Lou Ellen, we should be able to win this game," Annabeth said. "And for backup, we have Austin and Kayla in the trees with their bows and Connor and Travis Stoll in the dark with their mischievous pranks." Malcolm cut in. "Word of advice, always keep one hand on your possessions when they are around."

I nodded and so did Kace. We were ready for this, and hopefully, we wouldn't bleed silver all over the place. Chiron blew the horn, and Annabeth and Percy disappeared to find the blue team's flag. Kace summoned his sword and faded into the darkness. I nocked an arrow and let my invisibility power take over. I disappeared and was hiding to surprise opponents, and it was just my luck that a girl with brown hairs and green eyes charged in, and without thinking, I shot the arrow right towards her heart. I cursed and whispered into her mind, forcing her to duck. "What the Hades?! Why was there a creepy voice in my head?" She screamed. I came back into view and she freaked out, so she turned and ran.

I turned to Kace, Will, and Lou Ellen. They looked stunned, but they didn't have time to stay that way. Piper charged in with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. I conjured up water and shot it towards them. Travis and Connor pulled something and almost all of the Aphrodite cabin tripped. "CHARGE!" yelled a voice and I whipped around to see a kind of buffed up girl (I think Annabeth said her name was Clarisse), busted through the woods with all of the Ares cabin. Kace cursed and went to meet them with his sword. Lou Ellen was disappearing in and out and whacking the cabin with the butt of her sword. "Well, well, well. Look! The newbies!" a voice behind me said. I took off a bead and I willed it to become a knife. I gripped it hard and nodded to Kace. Kace grinned and some rocks float in the air, and then he made them heavy and they fell back with a loud THUD. Clarisse and her cabinmates turned towards the sound and I threw the knife.

It hit one's leg and he stumbled into two others. Clarisse growled and she brought out her electric spear and I laughed. "What's the point of having a spear when your opponent isn't even there?" I asked, and disappeared out of sight. Most of them screamed and ran off, and only a few remained. Kace laughed and said, "Abigail, I think I'll let you handle her while I handle the others." I grinned. "Thanks." I appeared behind Clarisse and her cabinmates and whistled. They all screamed and two of them sprinted off. I disappeared again and chanced a glance at my comrades. Kace was fine, flying up and down, and smacking Clarisse's goons with his sword. Lou Ellen and Will managed to scare off all of the others with Austin and Kayla's help. Connor and Travis? I assumed they were wreaking havoc on the blue team.

I turned to Clarisse and came back in view. Clarisse charged at me with her spear raised, but even if she was strong, she was slow. I easily sidestepped her and smacked her back with the side of my bow and I felt an impact on the side if my face. She had smacked me with the side of her spear. I fell to the ground and felt my cheek. It was bruised and the wood left a gash. She punched my jaw and I retreated. My weapons were already beads on my necklace and Clarisse grinned in victory. I stood up and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground. She wasn't off the hook yet. I was just getting started, and I glared at her. Her grin faded, but she smirked. "What are you going to do? Punch me?" and she laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I'm going to just- What do you think I am? Crazy?!" Kace called over, "YES!" but I ignored him and whispered into her mind

Clarisse raised her sword. Her hands fought for control, but I had complete power over her. The thing about being a whisper was that no matter how strong someone was, physically, they had no shield for their mind. I heard someone running towards me and I held out a hand and they stopped in their tracks. I turned my full attention at Clarisse. She was scared now, all trace of her grin was gone. "Kace? Can you make it heavy, but not enough to kill her?" I called out. He grinned. "Sure" and his hand twitched. Clarisse's sword quivered a bit, and it fell and hit Clarisse's head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I heard a cry of triumph and Kace jumped and flew to find the source. I followed suit. Percy and Annabeth were running, dodging shot arrows and thrown spears, with the ocean blue flag in Annabeth's hands. They had almost the entire blue team behind them. I flew next to them. "Give Kace the flag. We can get it to our base." I whispered in Annabeth's mind. She looked shocked, but she nodded. She threw the flag in the air and Kace grabbed it and flew for our base. Malcolm was on the ground and saw us. Kace threw it like a spear at him. Thankfully, he caught it and ran to Austin. Austin was busy firing arrows at the blue team, but Kayla didn't have anything to do. He tossed it to Kayla, and she ran off. By the time I reached the floor, the horn sounded, we had WON.


	6. Chapter 6

Kace's POV

I couldn't believe it. We actually won capture the flag, without having to worry about using our abilities secretly. I felt bad for Abigail though. She got punched in the mouth and spat out silver blood. She would have lots of questions from the campers later. I got off easy. The arrows and blades only grazed parts of my back, so my clothes absorbed most of the blood. We turned in to our cabins and felt a little excited. Tomorrow was Saturday, so that meant that Abigail and I would be able to train at camp! Wow, I never thought that I would actually say that since most of the camps that my parents sent me to were educational. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes to go to sleep. A thought suddenly crossed my mind. **Our parents!** I thought. They are probably already freaking out that Abigail and I never came home from school! _Slow to catch on aren't you, Sand Face?_ A voice said in my mind. I growled. _Get out of my mind, Abigail!_ I thought. _Alright, but only if you don't attack me when I appear in front of you, okay?_ Abigail pleaded.

I sighed. _Fine, but if you're thinking what I'm thinking- oh what am I saying? Of course, you're going to do it._ "And I really hope you didn't mind that I have been standing here for a long time." someone whispered. I froze and slowly turned around. And there was Abigail, standing in her owl pajamas. I sighed and she didn't let me talk because she grabbed me and dragged me out the door and behind a bush. "I have to turn us both invisible to get to the Big House," Abigail whispered frantically. "I know, but why do we have to become invisible?" I asked. "Annabeth told me about the patrol harpies, so unless you would like to be harpy food, go ahead and walk out clearly visible," Abigail whispered, sarcastically.

"Fine, but how are you going to do that? You can only do that with yourself only." I asked. She scowled at me. "Thanks for the support." "You're welcome." She rolled her eyes. "And I actually have done this before. So c' mon." And with that, Abigail grabbed my arm and we disappeared.

Abigail's POV

We ran across the camp grounds to the Big House, pausing once in a while to sneak past the harpries. Kace knocked on the door and I could make out Chiron's voice saying, "Who is it?" Kace called out, "Kace Sawyer and Abigail Desario. We have a question about our…. mortal parents, so could you let us in, please sir?"

I heard hooves clopping and Chiron opened the door. "Where are you?" He asked. I released the ability and Chiron jumped about a foot back. "Oops. Sorry about that… " Kace quickly asked, "Could we come in?" Chiron moved over and we walked over to the sofa. Chiron still looked startled about us appearing out of thin air, so we filled in Chiron with our silver ability and our blood. We also mentioned our parents. Chiron assured us that our parents had known about this day.

He sent us both back to our cabins, after reassuring us multiple times that our mortal parents had known about this day. Annabeth was awake and reading. She looked at me and I could tell she was asking where I went. I climbed into my bed and whispered in her mind Worried about parents. She nodded and she turned off the light. I lay down and quickly fell asleep, forgetting about the nightmares that sleep brought.

I stood in the dark, and I couldn't see anything. I hit something hairy and I suddenly saw a gigantic spider in front of me. I screamed and ran until I tripped and fell into a hole full of spiders… They were all over me and a voice said, "Don't worry daughter of Athena, your time will come soon…" I woke up, panting and sweating and I realized that it was around six, so I stayed up and read Lady Midnight. Annabeth must've been having nightmares because, within a few minutes, she woke up with tears on her face and sweat everywhere. She must've decided to read instead of welcoming more nightmares because she brought out Divergent and started to read. Around 7:50, Annabeth got up and shouted for everyone to get up. We quickly changed into outdoor clothing and we marched out for breakfast.

I ate my breakfast quickly with Annabeth telling me our schedule:

8:00 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection

9:00 AM- Sword and Shield Practice- Cabin Challenges, Full Combat Armor Required

10:00 AM- Archery- Target Practice with Chiron

11:00 AM- Pegasi Riding- First Hour, Trail Picnic- Second Hour, Aerial Combat

1:00 PM- Lunch- Dining Pavilion

1:45 PM- Free Choice- Canoe Races, Arts and Crafts, or Climbing Wall

2:15 PM- Monster Assault Techniques with Hermes Cabin

3:00 PM- Track with Nymphs- Races as well as practice

4:00 PM- Swim and Beach Time

5:00 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, Cabin Clean-Up

6:00 PM (Fridays only) - Capture the Flag- All combat gear and magical items allowed

8:00 PM- Dinner- Dining Pavilion

9:00 PM- Sing-a-Long and Bonfire

10:00 PM- Prepare for Bed- Lights Out by 11:00 PM

By the time I finished breakfast, I had a pretty good idea of our schedule. Annabeth and I quickly hurried back to our cabin for cabin inspection. I didn't have much, but I put my backpack at the wooden chest with my name on it. Everyone at camp had one. Suddenly, I heard a scream. We all turned around and saw Annabeth on a chair and we saw the worst thing possible, a spider. I leaped back on my bed and everyone was screaming and jumping on beds and chairs. I think Percy heard us because he came rushing towards our cabin and he quickly killed the spider. We all were breathless, but I was on guard for anyone who would laugh. Malcolm walked carefully toward me and said, "If you're worried if anyone is going to laugh, they won't because we have good reasons to have arachnophobia." I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed. "And also, it might because we may or may not have threatened them…." I grinned.

We walked to the armory and gathered the armor for sword practice. I unclasped two beads and one became a sword while the other became a shield. Annabeth saw me and said, "You don't have to do swords if you don't want to. If you want, you can use knives and daggers, like me." and she grinned at me. I smiled back and was excited, swords were not exactly my strong point. I dropped the shield and sword to the ground and they became beads again. This time, they both became daggers, and I used five other beads for knives and I tucked the knives into my belt. We walked in and there we saw the Ares cabin glaring at us. After a few seconds, I realized that they weren't glaring at our cabin, but at me. I smiled, then disappeared and appeared again, and they flinched. I smirked, seeing that they were still scared of me. I started towards the dummies. I was a good five feet away when I turned towards the others, then quickly whipped around and threw a knife, stuck it in the head. I walked over satisfied and pulled the knife free. I did the same thing over and over again until I could throw three knives and have it on the same dummy.

I heard something and ducked to avoid whatever it was. Turns out, Clarisse threw her spear at me. I felt another sound and I brought out my daggers to block the attack. Annabeth was standing there, with her dagger raised, and she grinned. "No abilities, alright?" she asked. I grimaced. "Sometimes they come out instinctively, but I'll try." And we charged at the same time. She struck and I parried and lunged at her. She sidestepped and tried to attack again. I jumped out of the way and managed to slice her arm as she darted by. Annabeth seemed unaffected and lunged at me. I misjudged my timing and got hit right in my chest. It wasn't a deep scar, but it did slow me down. "One point to me" Annabeth muttered. "Won't do you much" was my response. Then I quickly jumped up and fired a kick at her. She was caught off guard by our conversation. It made contact right on Annabeth's cheek and knocked her down. "Do you yield?" I asked. "Never," she said with a smile. Suddenly, she stood up and exclaimed, "Time for archery!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kace's POV

I woke up to screaming about some spider, and hearing someone's footsteps running out the door.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that Percy was gone. He was back in a few minutes, saying that there was a spider in the Athena cabin. I knew Abigail had arachnophobia, but I didn't know it was a quality of all children of Athena! Instead of explaining, Percy hastily handed me my schedule:

 **8:00 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection**

 **9:00 AM- Sword and Shield Practice- Cabin Challenges, Full Combat Armor Required**

 **10:00 AM- Pegasus Riding, First Hour, Trail Picnic- Second Hour, Aerial Combat**

 **11:00 AM- Archery with Chiron**

 **1:00 PM- Lunch- Dining Pavilion**

 **1:45 PM- Free Choice- Canoe Races, Arts and Crafts, or Climbing Wall**

 **2:15 PM- Monster Assault Techniques with Hermes Cabin**

 **3:00 PM- Track with Nymphs- Races as well as practice**

 **4:00 PM- Swim and Beach Time**

 **5:00 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, Cabin Clean-Up**

 **6:00 PM (Fridays only) - Capture the Flag- All combat gear and magical items allowed**

 **8:00 PM- Dinner- Dining Pavilion**

 **9:00 PM- Sing-a-Long and Bonfire**

 **10:00 PM- Prepare for Bed- Lights Out by 11:00 PM**

Then he quickly began throwing his things into his chest. "We need to clean up for cabin inspectition" Percy explained. I didn't have much to put away, but I did pack up what I could. When someone came along to inspect our work, they gave us a 3 out of 5. After cabin inspection, we walked down to the dining hall. I reread the schedule again, and asked Percy, "Do we have to ride a pegasus?" Percy frowned as he considered this question. "Uh. Normally, you have to, but considering you have wings, I don't think you have to." I smiled. "Great." "What are you planning to do during that time?" He asked, curious. I shrugged. "Maybe I can go back to my cabin to read or I'll go the lake to mess around with the water."

A few hours later, I was sitting near the lake, dangling my bare feet against the cold, clear liquid. My hand clenched and a fist of water appeared, mirroring my hand. I closed my eyes, and the water began to call for me, but I control it, not the other way around. I envision the lake water rising, and I feel it answering my will, slowly ascending into the sky. All of a sudden, I hear screams, and I whip my head around, opening my eyes. Multiple campers are staring at me, no. Something behind me, so I turn around and see that the rising water has risen at least fifty feet into the air. More screams resonate throughout the camp, and my concentration breaks, sending the water crashing down, drenching everyone. "Kace!" I turn around and see Annabeth storming over and Abigail, sitting down, completely dry, and laughing.

"Yes?" I answer, putting my hand into my pocket, feeling the miniature sword, in case Annabeth tries to kill me. "What the HADES was that?!" She demands. I shrug. "I told Percy I would, quote unquote, go to the lake to mess around with the water." "Was sending the water a hundred feet in the air and letting it crash down your idea of messing around?!" Annabeth asked, furious. "Uh… yes." "You are not going anywhere until you get the water back where it is SUPPOSED to be." Annabeth said, and went off. I sighed and willed all the lake water to siphon out of everyone's clothes', hair, etc. The droplets of water floated through the air, one by one, and landed back into the lake. It wasn't difficult to do, and I was done within a few seconds. I turned, hoping that the campers had disperse, and no one was there. No one, except for Abigail, who had moved under a tree and started reading. I sighed and walked over to her. "Abigail." It was pretty risky for me to interrupt her reading, but she has yet to beat me up for it. I rolled my eyes when there was no response and changed the gravity on the book, sending it floating into the air. Abigail scowled. "What do you want?" "We have archery, so hurry up!" And with that, I took off running to the archery range and sent the book flying back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail's POV

I didn't have to do archery since I excelled at it, but Kace… He was actually kind of good, unfortunately. Chiron had stopped me to let others have a turn, so I watched as Kace nocked an arrow and sent it flying into the target dummy, directly in the eye. Forget what I said that he was good. He was excellent. Ugh. I got bored, but I had nothing to do. Then, Chiron told me that I could read, or do something that normal teens do, so I ran back to my cabin to grab a few books, and plopped down under a tree. When it was time for lunch, I followed the rest of my cabin in, but I wasn't exactly hungry. I just asked for some sushi and dumplings that I slowly began to eat. When I was done, Malcolm came over and said, "Next thing is free choice. You can choose to do canoe races, arts and crafts, or the climbing wall." I smiled and thanked him. I knew what I was going to choose, the Climbing Wall. I had to do it. And, better yet, I knew that Kace was going to as well. This was going to be the perfect competition.

Kace's POV

"What is the climbing wall like?" I asked. "Well, it's mostly like a regular climbing wall-" "Eh. Sounds kind of boring." "It has lava and poles to knock people off." I looked at him to see if he was joking or not. "Did you say… lava?" He laughed. "Yeah, but it's not too bad… you get ambrosia afterward." I thought of the delicious ambrosia squares that tasted like my mom's special barbeque.

"Yeah, I'm going to do the climbing wall." I decided. "Yeah, me too, I guess. The canoe races got boring and Annabeth is definitely going to do architecture in arts and crafts so… I need company. Plus, I get to show you the pain of doing it!" Percy said. I shook my head, and I heard an ear splitting shriek in my head. I cursed. "Damn it." "What?" Percy asked. "Abigail's in my head again and I think she just made me deaf…" I replied, angrily. _Abigail, WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?!_ I thought. _Sorry, it's just that you're doing the climbing wall! More competition!_ She said, excitedly. I sighed and shook my head. "Ok, lets go, Percy before Abigail makes me deaf for real." I said.

Percy wasn't joking. The wall must've been about 70 feet high in the air with lava spewing out of it. I noticed that the lava only spewed when a camper was close to the top. "Are we allowed to use abilities to help ourselves?" I asked Percy. A camper next to me heard my question and said, "Yeah, all though Mr. D is going to make you clean it up." I nodded, "Thanks. Also, who's Mr. D?" "Oh, he's the camp director. He's also Dionysus." Percy said. I gaped, "Why is Dionysus here?" "Yes and why are you here, Kyle Sawdust?" said a voice that came from neither Percy or I. Percy sighed and turned around. "It'd help if I knew who KYLE SAWDUST is." Percy said.

I tensed and sent Percy floating in the air, just in time for him to miss the grapevines shooting towards him. The grapevines changed course towards me and I summoned water to blast the vines away and morphed my sword to start slashing at them, but they kept coming back. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I missed a beat and the grapevines wrapped around me and Percy fell to the ground, and he drew out Riptide to slash at the vines, only to be wrapped with the vines as well.

On a desperate attempt, I tried using gravity, but the vines wrapped around me squeezed so tightly I thought I'd black out. Percy and I were reeled in and I saw that Annabeth and Abigail were also stuck in the vines. I turned to see Percy's reaction just to see him glaring at a figure in the sky. I looked up and glared as well. The grape vines that we were entwined in were looped around his wrist. He had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked purple. He was wearing tiger-striped (or leopard-spot) Hawaiian shirts and purple running shoes. I stared at him. "Who the-" I asked, before Percy cut in, "Mr. D" I sighed and completely gave up on trying to escape. I knew that this must be Dionysus.


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail's POV

I just love being wrapped from head to toe in grapevines! Some weird middle aged guy floated down and looked rather bored. I struggled against the grapevines, but they weren't budging. I glared at him, unable to do anything but that. Finally, FINALLY, he let us go and said, 'Well, Peter Johnson, what do we have here? More insipid demigods?" I was ONE SECOND from disappearing and reappearing with my bow right behind him, but I held myself back. I watched in astonishment as Percy- simply walked away from him and ignored him. When Annabeth did the same, Kace and I joined them. The weird man called after us, "Good! And don't come back!"

"So you're doing the climbing wall?" Kace asked. "I'm not going to ask how you knew," I said. "I don't need to be a Whisper to know that, because you are walking straight towards it with me," He said, grinning. He flicked me on the head. "Idiot." "Excuse me." I said, punching his arm. He pretended to freak. "Oh my god. You touched me!" I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." We arrived at the bottom of the rock wall, and stared at it, watching the lava fall down the wall, burning a few campers. I broke the silence by saying, "Who goes first?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kace's POV

"One, two, three! One, two, three!" I shouted, flinging out rock both times. Abigail had rock the first time and paper the second. She smirked and started climbing. I watched as other campers barely made it to the halfway mark before falling. Campers around were being nursed as there were scarlet burns streaked on their arms and charred skin from wherever the lava burned them. I looked up again and saw that Abigail was almost at the top when the lava spewed out. She jumped to different holdings, almost falling back to the ground, before willing the water to rise above her and keep the lava from burning her. Within a few seconds, she was at the top. She grinned and forgot about the lava. The water dissipated and the lava scorched her arms. She cursed and jumped down, letting her wings spread out, and landed lightly next to me. "You got too excited about reaching the top," I said. "Shut up," Abigail said, with her trademark glare. She summoned water and it instantly healed her burned skin, leaving faint marks from where it wasn't fully healed. "Your turn," she said and shoved me towards the wall. I rolled my eyes and started climbing.

Long story short, I made it to the top without any mess or burned skin. When I made it to the top, I jumped off and dropped down, lightly, since I manipulated the gravity. Abigail had her arms crossed and was scowling. "That wasn't fair! You made the lava float like ten feet above you." She protested. "You're just upset because I made it to the top and didn't get hurt." I shot at her. That kept her quiet for two seconds before she said, "Am not!" "You're an idiot," I sighed. She flicked me on the head and said, "Whatever. Hurry up, we have the demon assault techniques next." "It's monster assault techniques." "Nobody cares, Kace!" I was about to snap back at her when I realized that it was too quiet. I turned around slowly and saw that nobody was here. "Where is everyone…?" I asked. Abigail frowned before looking down at her watch. "Oh shoot. It's already 2:20, Kace." I groaned. "You couldn't happen to have a secret ability that can manipulate time," I said while running for the forest where, apparently, we had monster assault techniques there. Abigail shook her head and ran after me. "Let's go. Maybe I can change their memories about when class starts."


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail's POV

The techniques class we had… Not going to lie, it was boring. During most of that, I was just randomly twirling my knife between both hands. Kace, on the other hand, kept kicking me the entire time until it was over. I kicked him back and muttered, "What was all that kicking for?!" He jabbed me in the back. "You could do well to actually pay attention instead of playing around." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Chiron cantered over, swishing his tail back and forth, nervously. "Hi, Chiron," Kace said. "Hello, Kace. Hello, Abigail. As much as I would like to keep the pair of you here all year, considering you have been holding up nicely before we found you, the two of you will be going back to Goode and will be coming back in the summer."

I frowned. "You wouldn't do that randomly unless there was an important reason." I expected to be reprimanded that this involved adults, but Chiron just smiled. "I see I have another observant camper." Kace had a straight face when he said, "There's another demigod that you think might be at our school." Chiron nodded. "Be sure you know if they're a demigod or not. Then, do your best to persuade them to Camp Half-blood. That way, they can get training as well." Kace glanced at me.

"Let's get packing."


	12. Chapter 12

Kace's POV

We quickly packed up what little we had brought, and were soon on our way. We arrived late that night, and went to school the next morning, as per usual. Interestingly, no one seemed surprised about our strange dis- and re-appearance. Probably someone came along and gave us a cover story in our absence. The day progressed as they used too, and it felt good to have things be 'normal' again. Though Abigail and I didn't fail to notice one of our classmates, Jameson was glancing at us every once in a while.

At lunch, Abigail and I discussed our situation, with CHB, via Iris Messaging. Chiron taught us before we left and ."We should go back. Obviously, not everyone is playing along with our cover story." Abigail whispered to me. "What even is our cover story?" "Well, supposedly we went on a cruise for the past few days, but Jameson isn't buying it." "No kidding, Sherlock. Change his memories or do weird Whisper things that you like to do." She stared at me. "Weird Whisper things? Really?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." When the last bell rang, while we walked home, I realized that Jameson was following us, that weirdo. I exchanged looks at Abigail, who had clearly noticed him too. We rounded a corner and heard something in the alley next to us. I looked into the alley, Abigail glancing from behind me, and Jameson didn't notice us stopping before he rammed straight into us. "Ow!" He grumbled. "It's not our fault you weren't watching where you stepped," Abigail replied while reaching down for her knife in her boot when suddenly, some mystical force launched us all away from the alley. As I fell on the concrete road, I could now see the hidden gateway that now revealed monsters and skeletons.

Jameson's POV

Another day, another ambush. This is what happens when you go the same way as people you've seen battle monsters countless times before. No matter how hard you avoid this kind of trouble, it always finds you. "What have I dragged myself into this time?" I thought as a few dozen skeletons drop out in front of us. Quickly, I willed my sword to appear and unsheathed it. Kace sighed in exasperation, while Abigail was slightly confused, surprised, and a little angry at the same time. Probably for not helping them at school, which was frequently being attacked by monsters. I enchanted my shortsword, Titanfate with my magic, and readied myself for what was next. I turned invisible and leaped at the nearest skeleton. With a quick downward slash, it was dust. Another one charged in my general direction and summoned a ball of magic. Another one bites the dust. Or becomes it. No other monsters were coming for me anymore, so I turned and saw Kace slashing through two of the weird monsters while Abigail was stabbing both skeletons and monsters in the head.

Kace turned around, shrinking his sword when he saw something. He cursed and a wave of water come out nowhere, ready to attack, but Abigail leaped forward. She pulled 2 beads from her necklace, and one became a bow, the other a quiver of arrows. She fired, and the arrow whizzed by my ear, into a six-foot demonic hound running up from behind. I saluted her, then remembered she couldn't see me. Soon enough, all of the monsters/skeletons were gone, and I even kept to my personal challenge. Now was the awkward part, explaining. Everything. I sensed a presence trying to enter my mind, seeping in through cracks in my conscience, but I pushed it back, with a good old imaginary punch. I saw Abigail stumble back, and knew she was the one doing it. She glared at me while Kace crossed his arms and stared at me, both wanting an explanation. I exhaled slowly. This was going to be sooo awkward.


	13. Introducing Jameson!

Abigail's POV

I glared at Jameson. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to not help us the other day! And now he does?! He is probably the most confusing person I have EVER met! And I have Kace here! I felt my anger dissipate as I thought of a confusing question. How could he fight my whisper ability? I got a headache trying to figure out this puzzle of a person."I bet you're pretty confused by what just happened and are probably not used to people resisting you" Jameson said as if he was reading my mind. "You're not helping, Jameson," Kace said, coldly with his normal poker face. "Oh but I've made up for it by helping you a minute ago." was his response. "Fine. And can we call you something else besides Jameson?" I nudged Kace. "Out of all things to ask, you ask that?" He shrugged. "Call me Jay," he replied. Suddenly, he opened his hand palm up, and purple magic emitted from his hands. It joined together and became a cat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell Kace was unimpressed. Neither was I. Though, by Jay's expression, it was more for himself than to impress us.

I took out a knife from my jacket and I traced the palm of my hand. The silver blood pooled out and Kace willed it to form into liquid needles and shot it at the cat. Needless to say that the cat disappeared with a poof. Jay gaped at us. "Wait, what? For one, why is your blood silver? But more importantly, why did you try to hurt Harvey?!" He asked, astounded. I summoned water to heal my hand. "That's not all we have, and it has a name?" "HE, not it!" He scolded. Then the rocks from the ground were going up and down, and up and down. "Behind you is the amazing work of Kace here." I sighed. Kace looked offended and shot the rocks towards me. I jumped up and flew. Jay threw his arm in front of him, shot a few balls of magic, and the rocks dissolved into dust. I realized that whenever he used his powers, his eyes turn from brown to purple. Jay asked, "If your blood is silver, what happened when you got paper cuts in school?" "That's not funny, and it really did happen," Kace responded, quite annoyed. "That's not exactly important right now. How were you able to fight my ability?! No one has ever been able to resist yet." I said. "I have a knack for it, I guess," he said and shrugged, but even if he could block my ability, it was obvious that he was lying. His eyes kept on flitting from left to right and back. He also kept fidgeting around, or that could've simply been that he had ADHD. Whatever the case, he wasn't telling the truth. I slowly nocked an arrow and drew back the string, slightly. Kace, on the other hand, already had his sword out and was still staring at Jay, face still completely blank. "What are you doing?" Jay asked, all traces of friendliness gone. Kace shrugged, nonchalantly. "Either you can tell us the truth. Or I can get it out of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Kace's POV

"Whoa there!" Jay said, nervously, backing away. "I never said I wasn't going to tell you the truth." I nodded, sarcastically. "Yeah. That's why you have a strange knack of resisting those with mind control or telepathic powers. Meet them much?" Jay waved his hands, frantically. "I have trust issues! I think you guys can relate. I'll make you a deal." Abigail stared. "You want to make a deal. Couldn't be 'If you attack me, I'll tell the whole school about your abilities.'" "Actually, no. If I have to tell you guys all about my extremely weird life, you guys have to explain to me what it all means and you also have to tell me about your extremely tough life." Abigail's arrow clattered to the ground, returning itself back to a bead on her necklace and I looked to see if he was lying. "It's fair, isn't it? I have to become a bit honest and you both have to as well." I sighed. "Fine." With that, I morphed my sword back into a miniature object and put it in my pocket. Abigail let her bow return to her necklace and Jay looked a bit relieved. I began to walk away, knowing that Abigail would as well after reading my mind. Jay called over to us. "Wait. Where are you going?" "We have homework and you have mental preparation on the explanation we're going to give," Abigail replied. "And Abigail and I are going to do a bunch more mental preparation for us to be truthful." Jay murmured some agreement, then said, "My house at 7?" I nodded. "See you at seven, then."

Jameson's POV

Well, that was the weirdest afternoon I've experienced in my life. First, I get dragged into this weird magical madness, and then Kace and Abigail threaten to torture the truth out of me. So I made a deal that will probably doom the three of us. The second I get to my house, I crash onto my bed. Imagine how normal and great life would be WITHOUT all this weird magical business. I decide that homework should probably be done now rather than two minutes before seven.

The sun falls too quickly and at seven, exactly, there's a knock on the front door. I walk downstairs and open it. Kace and Abigail stand there, waiting, both of their eyes seemingly glowing in the evening sky. "Hello." I greet them, rather awkwardly. Abigail murmurs "hello" back while Kace just nods at me. I let them into the house and Abigail glanced at me. "Have you prepared yourself yet?" I shook my head. She nodded. "Guess we'll start with the simple question and answer, then."

Kace asked the first question. "Why did you help us now but not before?" "I have a personal life and one I'd rather not ruin. I only fight if it's absolutely necessary. My life was mostly normal until 5th grade when this madness began for me. It was freaky, and I don't want it to get out of hand. I realized a long time ago that I was being hunted by monsters, and learned how to cope. Don't try to ruin my life." I responded.

Abigail leaned against the island counter. "What are your abilities?" She asked. I shrugged. "Magic. It allows me to do anything, but the stress and energy of destroying a planet, for example, would kill me. Harvey, on the other hand, does not." Kace frowned. "Magic always has some kind of weakness. Anything your weakness?" I shrugged. "Not that I know of." Abigail sighed and said, "Well, that's one person who can combat my ability, and I hope he's the last." Kace jabbed her in the back, making her yelp. "You've gotten too drunk over this ability." She scowled. "When you manifest, then we'll see if you do the exact same thing."

"Ok… minus that. Explanation?" I asked, curiously. Abigail replied. "So, you're a demigod like us. One of your parents is a Greek or Roman god. You… have to come to camp with us. Everyone there is a demigod as well, and we'll figure it out from there." Then I heard a thump upstairs, followed by a lot of loud cursing. Abigail whipped her head toward me. "Clearly, you were still hiding something." She said, and Kace nudged her. "We didn't ask anything about siblings, remember?" Abigail looked at him and dropped her eyes. "Oh right…" I sighed. "Okay, guys, I think it's time to introduce you to my sister."


	15. Chapter 15

Kace's POV

When Jameson said "sister", I was thinking she would look a lot like Jameson or that maybe they would have a resemblance to each other like most siblings. I never expected to see someone who looked nothing like Jameson. She had short blond hair that she had dyed some sort of shock purple at the tips, and she was dressed almost exactly like Abigail, except she was wearing a tank top. She was also very… pretty. She looked pretty like she had been trying not to look pretty and then the opposite had happened.

"Hi. I'm Amanda," she said with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Her eyes were always changing. Changing. Changing. Suddenly I got very sleepy… I woke up with a lot of shouting around me. "Hypnosis? Can't you control it?" shouted Abigail. "I'm sorry, okay?" Amanda shouted back. "I can't help it! I never got help to control this curse!" She suddenly looked depressed. "Just don't look me in the eyes," She whispered. and with that, she ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

I looked at Jameson. He looked weary. "Um, I think I will just… go to the bathroom," I said. I went upstairs and instead of walking into the bathroom, I walked into Amanda's room (or guest room? I wasn't sure). I walked across the floor and sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry," we both said at the exact same time. She sighed. "I can't believe this happens to me." she sniffed. I nudged her. "Hey, you know what? Abigail and I have some problems too. We've been hiding our abilities and secretly training each other for a long time." "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. And me? I spray water everywhere." she sighed. "But what I do is… different. I could literally take over the world if I become evil." I patted her shoulder, reassuringly. "You won't become evil. Being guilty about the whole scenario is telling me that you aren't evil." She looked up accidentally, and I looked straight into her eyes. Accidentally. I was suddenly exhausted… I had no control over my body. She shook me, but I couldn't do anything. Amanda suddenly stands up, completely rigid. A voice, unlike Abigail's, urges me to walk back downstairs, like nothing ever happened. I walk down, but something obviously doesn't feel right. I see Abigail glancing at me before another voice slams into my mind, battling the first voice. The battle in my head becomes furious and I crash into the wall, pain overbearing my senses.

Abigail's POV

I cursed, drawing out water from the moisture in the air, and slap Kace repeatedly in the face with mini waves. He finally opens his eyes, not purple like earlier. His normal ice blue eyes. He shakes his head, and groans, putting his hand to the back of his head. "Why is everything spinning?" He asks, rubbing his head and getting up, clumsily. "For starters, I had to literally battle Amanda's hypnosis IN your head and you crashed into the wall," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Well, if I have to give you a concussion because you're possessed, there's no need for you to attack me back," Kace replied, still wobbling a bit.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I turned and saw that Amanda was back to normal, no longer rigid and hypnotizing anyone on purpose or accident. She looked pretty miserable and frightened at being possessed. Kace said, "Maybe we should go somewhere to forget about all this…" I stared at him and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I can think of good ideas, and they're all better than what you can normally think of." Jay was swiveling his head looking at both of us, arguing. "Um, if you're planning to bring her to this camp thing, she is NOT going to like it."


	16. Introducing Amanda!

Amanda's POV

No. just flat out, to the point, no. I am NOT going to camp half wit. I can't. I will probably accidentally hypnotize someone and A, get a bad reputation, B, get kicked out and shamed, or C, make someone do something on accident because I say something and then BAM, they do that. So no. I am not doing it. No, no, and NO! Did I mention no yet? After what happened with that Kace guy, (who isn't too bad considering he didn't hate me after having done the same thing to him TWICE) I won't.

So anyway, my immediate reaction to Kace's idea was, "NO!" Jameson sighed. "See?" I glared at him. "I don't care if it's where I'm 'supposed to be.' I'm NOT going!" Abigail stared and glanced at Kace. "You know when I said how you beat me for being the most stubborn? I think Amanda topped you." Kace jabbed her in the back. "Not the time." He glanced at Jay, who sighed. He conjured up some sunglasses and put them over my eyes while Abigail and Kace practically dragged me outside.

Abigail did something weird, causing her eyes to glow even brighter in the dark. I felt a presence telling me to calm down and cooperate. I kind of calmed down, but at the same time, I was internally screaming, "YEAH, NO WAY" Jay did his weird magic thing and created a portal. Abigail looked at Kace and said, "You handle her. I guess I can go first so that the rest of you can appear in the same place." With that, she dropped my arm, which should've caused Kace to drop me, but it was as if I was floating. As she left, Kace went in front of me and walked into the portal, somehow pulling me along without holding me. There was a bright light, but then we appeared at a strawberry hill. Whatever "magic" that kept me floating disappeared and I dropped into the grass.

Kace looked down at me and apologized quickly before running up the hill. Within a few seconds, Jay appeared next to me. I jumped up and punched him in the arm, muttering "Traitor." Jay winced. "A, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. B, you're always thinking about the worst. C, you're overthinking. And D, this might be the only place where we'll never have to hide our abilities." He looked behind me, and I turned my head. Abigail and Kace were at the top of the hill beside a pine tree, waiting for us. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?" She yelled down at us. I sighed and glanced at Jay, who was staring at me, intently. "You're not going to let me leave until I try this damn camp out, are you?" He nodded. I sighed and trudged up slowly, dreading when I finally would reach the top of the hill.

Jameson's POV

When we finally got to Camp Half-Blood. I was pretty happy to be there because it's safe from any more monster attacks. Of course, when I first found out I was "special" (back in the terrible 5th grade, as mentioned before), between then and 4 or 5 days ago, I had despised being "special". When I saw Abigail and Kace fending off monsters, and later talking about some camp, I decided it was the worst place to ever go. But when we were ambushed 5 days ago, I changed my mind and then proceeded to try and talk Amanda into it. After Kace and Abigail practically dragged her to the camp, it was pretty obvious that Amanda was impressed, but she tried not to let it show. "Okay, lovely campgrounds. Can we leave now?" she inquired. Abigail and Kace kept a tight hold on her. We were introduced to Chiron, and she acted like her usual self. Sullen. Listless. Chiron sighed. "It is the only place safe for demigods…" He started. I slowly shook my head no at him, but it was too late. "NOT ME! I WILL DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO PEOPLE'S MINDS! NO!" Chiron sighed. "Is that why the sunglasses are there? " "Yes," she sighed. "I have hypnosis."

"Well then, we can work with that. But, enough with the chit-chat, let's get to the initiation!" Chiron exclaimed, changing the subject. "Are there clubs here?" I asked. "What kind are you looking for?" Chiron replied, happy to leave the past behind. "Do you have a D&D club?" I asked. "No. So let's get moving then." Chiron responded. Suddenly, out of the blue, glowing paired torches. Above Amanda's head was the same symbol. "Hail Jameson, son of Hecate, and Amanda, daughter of Hecate," Chiron said, kneeling down. All the other campers nearby did as well, though some of them did it half-heartedly. "Now is the time of CELEBRATION! And you know what that means… Ceeeeeeeelabrate good times, come on! It's a celebration, woohoo!" I began singing.

A few campers were surprised by this, and then as a joke, I summoned Harvey and turned him into a dragon. Why not?! A few campers screamed, glared at me, then burst out with laughter. It sure was nice to be somewhere where no one cared about this kind of craziness. Amanda shuddered. "That cat gives me the creeps!" she exclaimed. "Makes it all the better to have, sis," I replied. She frowned. "Yeah, nooo." and turned around to face Abigail and Kace, who were already walking away. "Where ya guys going?!" I shouted at them. "It's time for dinner, come on!" Abigail shouted back, and Amanda made a few faces at her, before following her, reluctantly. I sighed and followed Amanda. There were many questions in my head, but the one that stood out of the others was "Would Amanda adapt to this new change and learn to control her ability?"


	17. Chapter 17

Kace's POV

Well, how exciting! Now the group of demigods has grown into four demigods, instead of a mere and peaceful two. We have a fangirl, a cellist, a music nerd, and a hypnotist. I glanced at Abigail and realized we were both thinking the same thing. "There's going to be a lot of new demigods, considering we found TWO in less than a week, not counting the ones that the satyrs found." I sighed. "Oh well, let's just go have dinner," I said, wanting to change the subject. "You know what we have after this?!" She asked me. "What?" "We have the amazing campfire sing-a-long. Annabeth told me before." She replied, looking annoyed a bit. "Don't you love singing?" "Yeah…" "Then, why do you look so depressed, even more so than usual?" She shoved me. "I do not look depressed, and I don't like singing in front of people." I smacked an open palm against my forehead. "You're supposed to sing in front of an audience." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever" "Anyway, tomorrow, we go to school...wow. Being a demigod is tough." I sighed, feeling pretty dead inside. We both started walking towards the dining pavilion while Jay and Amanda ran to catch up to us. The minute they did, though, Amanda and Abigail began arguing, like even more than what Abigail and I normally do. Jay began talking about the two girls. "Ya know, you'd think that those two would get along and all, but NO. They hate each other. Despise each other." I tugged on my bangs, wanting to avoid this conversation. "They have a lot in common, so that's most likely why they don't get along." Jay nodded and we walked in silence, excluding the other campers and Abigail and Amanda's continuous arguing. Wow. I never did think Abigail would meet someone that she could argue with more than me.

"Where do we sit to eat?" Jay asked after we arrived. "You sit with the others in your cabin, which I think is Cabin Twenty for you two. I'm sitting at Cabin Six, and Kace sits at Cabin Three." Abigail responded. "What's after that? Go to our cabins and do homework like a good little demigod?" Amanda said, sarcastically. Abigail ignored her and continued, "After that… we have to go to the campfire and do the sing-a-long." Jay started dancing. "Woohoo! Campfires and singing!" Amanda rolled her eyes. "So what? We sing songs around a stupid fire. How is this going to help us in the real dangerous world?" I sighed. Honestly, I was trying to decide which girl asked the most idiotic questions: Abigail or Amanda. "That obviously doesn't help us in anything. It's like a way for us to relax a bit, considering the rest of the day, we're either training, eating, working, or sleeping and hyperventilating from nightmares." I suddenly stopped in my tracks and Abigail did too. She silently unsheathed her knife and I began drawing moisture from the air and the lake. Amanda asked, "What the heck are you guys-", but before she could finish her sentence, I flung out my hand and sent a blast of water. Abigail flung her knife, before drawing out another. We heard a yelp and a THUD on the ground. The four of us edged forward, slowly and cautiously. I stopped and recognized the monster that snuck in as a hellhound. "Oh shoot," I cursed. "What? Why is this monster such a big deal?" "We probably led it here after that portal that Jay created." "Alright, that is it!" A voice behind us said. Everyone jumped and saw that it was Chiron. He was, well, upset might be too mild of a way to put it...

"You two have been fighting these monsters for what I guess, ALL YOUR LIVES," he said, jabbing a finger at Abigail and I. "You need to understand what it's like to be a normal teenager!" "We ARE, sir. We go to high school." Jay said. Chiron shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Abigail said, "Yeah. Kace and I went back to school some days ago, and it turned out great, right?!" That's when Amanda stepped in. "They are not the only ones who have fought monsters all their lives So have all these campers!" "Ok fine, but I am sending those who fought the most to school, INCLUDING those at Camp Jupiter. As much as I strongly believe that you should stay here at camp because it's safe. You guys should still be able to fight because of your experience and er- unique abilities. Now, no arguments!" The campers all sighed. Well, all of them, of course, except for Amanda. "Good. I will not come back here ever again." She said. "So you'd rather be focused on high school? And worry about your hypnosis thing where at CHB, you could learn to control it" Jameson said. Amanda's eyes widened in realization and started to curse I remembered and added, "Percy and Annabeth have to go too." Abigail rolled her eyes. "They already do, you idiot." "Whatever," I said. "Let's get back to high school."

Abigail's POV

Oh. My. God. You know, I thought Kace was the most stubborn person I've ever met, but nope. Amanda comes waltzing into my life and beats him. She's arrogant, rude, stubborn, and probably a million of other things I don't know yet. She has a GREAT opportunity to control her ability, but she decides to decline her one chance to control her hypnosis ability. If anything, I would've taken it YEARS ago if I knew about it. Kace and I had to learn our abilities by ourselves and test them on each other. Probably not safe, but I mean, we already fight monsters. So… it wasn't as bad.

The next morning, I arrived at school and I was surprised to see THREE trucks with the labels, Delphi's Strawberry Service. I choked in a laugh. "What?" asked Jay. I was trembling. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ok, so, the Mist, as Chiron probably explained to you, covers CHB as a strawberry field. And I'm pretty sure whenever the campers travel in large groups in the city in, they travel in those trucks," I said. "Then, why are you laughing?!" Amanda asked, impatiently. Kace caught on and explained. "Well, they're all ADHD kids, right? I can't imagine how around eight ADHD kids per truck are stuck in a closed space and they can't move around." We all started laughing, even Amanda, who I would've thought would roll her eyes.

I ran over as soon as I saw Percy and Jason step out of the truck. "What's up, guys?" I said. Percy grinned and said, "Well, it's going to be a bit more than just Annabeth and I…" I frowned. "Wait, what-?" I said and faltered. I saw demigods that I've never seen before, wearing purple, coming out of the trucks. "Jason, are those the other campers from… um" I asked, but couldn't remember the camp name. Kace rolled his eyes and said, "Camp Jupiter. The Roman campers?" Percy grinned. "Yup. C'mon, we'll introduce you to them." He replied. I turned to Jay and Amanda. "You guys want to meet the others?" Kace shrugged and Jay replied, "Sure." while Amanda said, "Fine."

Annabeth and Piper came over and Annabeth introduced her to Amanda. Amanda looked a bit uncomfortable. Probably because, um, child of Aphrodite, goddess of love, who can ask their mom to curse you to fall in love with your enemy. I saw a girl with shoulder-length curly, cinnamon, brown hair and gold eyes. Kace nudged me. "Want to go talk to her?" I stared at him. "I never knew it would be you trying to get me to talk to someone!" He shoved me. "Shut up. I'm not emo or anti-social."

"Uh, yeah, you are." With that, I kind of ran off before he could attack me. I walked over to the gold-eyed girl. "Hey, I'm Abigail Desario," I said, extending my hand to her. She smiled. "I'm Hazel Levesque and this-" she pointed to a burly boy with brown eyes and close-cropped black hair behind her. "-is Frank, my boyfriend." she finished. "Hi, Frank," I said. The same thing happened with all the other demigods. I met Reyna, a praetor of Rome, Leo, a child of Hephaestus, Calypso, a goddess who was banished, Katie, daughter of Demeter, Travis and Connor, sons of Hermes, and Thalia, the Hunters of Artemis lieutenant. "Oh! We should head in and get our schedules…" Piper said, but everyone was chatting too loudly. I asked Piper, "Would you like my help, Miss Mclean?" She smirked. "I'll help too. Guys, be quiet!" And I whispered into everyone's mind, but Jay's. Everyone was quiet, probably against their will, but we marched into the front office to get our schedules.

AND WE SKIP TO ALL THE DEMIGODS SCHEDULES!

 **First Period: Trigonometry w/ Miss. Elise**

 **Second Period: English w/ Mr. Blofis**

 **Third Period: History w/ Mrs. Clove**

 **Fourth Period: Lunch**

 **Fifth Period: Gym w/ Mr. Felisha**

 **Sixth Period: Foreign Language (Cause why not?!)**

 **Seventh Period: Biology w/ Ms. Everlee**

 **Seventh Period: Electives! (Weather for Jason and Thalia, Home EC for Piper and Hazel, Marine Biology for Percy, Architecture for Annabeth, Woodshop for Travis, Leo, Connor, and Nico, Gardening for Katie and Calypso, Choir for Amanda and Abigail, Orchestra for Kace and Jay, and Fencing for Frank and Reyna.)**

I was on my way to PE in the morning when I literally ran into a teacher. Literally. "Oh, I'm so sor-" I started to say, but then I looked up. It was Mr. Felisha. Everyone teased him because of his last name, but he was really nice and lenient. "I'm so sorry!" I said. He smiled. "No, that's okay. I knew I was going to drop my stuff anyway. It is awfully hard." "I'll help you if you like," I offered. "No, you have to get to class. Thank you, though," He said. I went back to walking to class.

I walked into the locker room and came face to face with Katelyn and her "friends". I cursed. "So, weirdo. I heard you skipped school last week. Not that anyone noticed… but anyway. Was it because you needed to get your brain checked for mental issues? I mean, obviously, it was…" I walked around her and opened my locker to start changing. "Why would you care? You don't even seem to have a brain," I replied, slamming my locker closed. I was going to walk past them when she shoved me to the wall. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You really want to do this right now?" She snarled and leaped forward. I was going to wait until the last second before stepping away when Katelyn suddenly laid sprawled on the ground. I looked around and realized that Amanda had tripped her.


	18. Chapter 18

Amanda's POV

I know I don't like Abigail, but I couldn't stand to Katelyn bullying another person. I had once been in her shoes and I hated it. I got picked on. And that is the only reason I helped her. I tripped Katelyn just before she got to Abigail and she fell, knees scraping against the wood benches, blood gushing out. The other girls stood there, dumbfounded, while Abigail started whistling and walking away, sneering at Katelyn sobbing on the ground. Not gonna lie, that kind of surprised me. I didn't expect Abigail to take joy in people's pain, but I followed her out.

The gym teacher started to yammer on and on about how to throw a ball- oh no. Dodgeball. Great. We were totally going to get pummeled by those girls who were now coming out of the locker room looking very. Very. Angry. Then the teacher blew his whistle, and we took our teams. Even worse, Abigail and I were against those girls. We started to just dodge their fastballs, but soon that wasn't an option. I heard a hiss and- wait, what? That's when I noticed that Katelyn had become awfully pale. Her friend, Gilda, was that a goat leg? Abigail's eyes widened and she cursed about demons never staying away. I suddenly wished I was at camp half-wit. That place was a lot safer. Abigail cursed. "Those stupid mortals won't be able to see anything, but we better do something." Gilda laughed. "There is nothing TO do, Daughter of Athena. Just for us to create your death." She snarled. "I'd like to see you try." Slowly, some of the girls on Katelyn's team had goat and bronze legs. I counted quickly, four… what were they called? Oh, empousa. "Jay!" I shouted, and he comes running over. Kace looks around and says, "Shoot. Oh well, one for each of us, guys!" and together we charged at our targets.

Fascinating. I get Gilda. I slid under Gilda's legs and tried to stab her back, but she caught the knife and twisted her my arm, letting the knife fall out of my grip. She whipped down and grabbed it, pressing it down on my throat. I tried to hypnotize her, but she smiled at me and said, "Foolish demigod. Hypnosis does not work on empousa." I peeked over and saw an empousa flirting with Kace, who kept shaking his head and blinking his eyes fast. Abigail was on the ground with a metal leg on her chest and the empousa she was trying to fight was leaning down, ready to sink her fangs into Abigail's throat. She noticed Kace slowly being charmed and tried to warn him, but the empousa hissed, silencing her. I looked around and saw Jay cornered, blasting purple fire at his empousa. Jay accidentally set fire to the gym mats and everyone began evacuating. Kace was trying to blast empousa with water and attempting to cut her down, but the empousa was too fast and he was still half-charmed. I had given up when Gilda lowered my knife, slightly, and I saw a point pass through the empousa Jay was blasting. I watched as a blur whizzed around the room, stabbing the other empousa. I realized that it was a person. I couldn't see it's face, only that it was a boy. Gilda didn't die, but disappeared in a blaze of fire after hissing, "This isn't over."

Jameson's POV

Well, I think it was a good thing that hypnosis and charmspeak have no effect on me. Soon after they were gone, we regrouped. "Well, what'd you know? Abigail's nemesis' minions were evil monsters?" "Great observation, Jay! Way to notice that," Kace said, sarcastically, while cursing at Abigail for almost having her throat ripped out. "So what now? I hear an alarm has been raised, and I doubt anyone will ignore the students at the scene of the crime." Amanda said. "Don't worry, the Mist covers up everything. Besides, we have Thalia, Piper, and Abigail to charmspeak, manipulate, and whisper into these stupid mortals mind." Annabeth said, who appeared after the fight. "Well then, I guess we just change quickly and leave and pretend we were never here," I replied.

Somehow the rest of the day moved on as normal. No empousa, demons, or police officers in sight! Though I was glad Katelyn's "friends" were long gone- for now. I know well enough that killing a monster is rarely permanent, though there is a skeleton I defeated once, and never saw again. And yes, I do recognize the different skeletons. Hey, we all have our quirks! Soon enough, the day had ended, and we had reached dismissal. Throughout the day, though, I noticed someone glancing at us, and was in all of our core classes...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, so to kind of make my life easier, not having to change chapter names and deleting them. Here's a REALLY long chapter!**

Raymond's POV

I have never been an outgoing person in my life. I have… let's just call it a 'difficult' past. However, today at school, I encountered an empousa. Not my favorite morning ever. However, once I had sapped all of its strength and shoved its head down the toilet, I felt a little better. Then thanks to it being my first day here at Goode, I got new classes. Apparently, I was in the same class as these people named Kace, Jameson, Amanda, and Abigail for multiple classes. I had figured who the four of them were, but not who each of them was, so I went to go say hi to them at dismissal. For the sake of friendliness, to not seem depressing, and because I had a strange feeling about them. At dismissal, they immediately proceeded to start talking about this place called CHB?

What in the world CHB stood for, I didn't know. I walked over to them and said, "Hey. I'm Ray. I'm new here, so any tips on how to survive?" After a bit of a silent argument, they replied back to me. One said, "Hi, I'm Kace.", which tells me right off the bat who this is. "What do you want?" The girl with silver eyes shot at me until Kace jabbed her in the ribs and said, "Abigail, be polite. He's probably older than you, so respect your elders." She stuck her tongue out at him, but I glanced at the other two. This leaves the girl with dyed hair to be Amanda, and the last, who must then be Jameson, replied, "Hey, what's going on?" In a singsong voice, so he probably enjoyed music. After a moment of silence, Kace Amanda, and James looked at Abigail. She seemed to remember something, and I then felt something foreign enter my mind., I immediately realized they were part-humans too, or at least Abigail was. I responded with, "OK then part-humans" Jameson and Kace looked at me with a surprised, annoyed, and perplexed look on their face, while Abigail glared at me. If looks could kill, I would've been dead. Note to self, don't mess with this girl. All the while I sat there and smirked at them. After a while, they seemed to give up on secrecy and told me everything about them. I still had no idea why they wanted to go to a camp that was called Camp Half-blood. Then they proceeded to tell me about this place where kids like them were safe and sound behind a magical barrier, when Jameson started singing a song called, "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities. I immediately liked this guy Jameson. He seemed the very reincarnation of excitement and happiness. He asked me about myself and all about me to the point where I was kinda feeling like a cornered animal. However, Kace saved me by saying something about that we needed to go to the camp. James, or Jay as he said, was reluctant, but we managed to convince him it was for the best, though he seemed pretty ticked off about missing a D&D club. We each had our own methods of travel, so we decided to meet up at the camp. Abigail and Kace decided to fly while Jameson and Amanda disappeared into a beam of purple, um, tendrils, so I decided to use one of my abilities. After shadow traveling to this so-called haven for demigods, it didn't look like much. If a strawberry field was the ultimate safe haven, I would believe that when demons would become friendly. Kace and Abigail landed gracefully on the grass while Jameson and Amanda jumped out of another… purple thingy.

"Um, guys? A strawberry field isn't impressive." I said and I received a sigh of exasperation from Abigail, more singing from Jay, a nod of approval, surprisingly, from Amanda and a facepalm from Kace. "What?" I said. Abigail rolled her eyes and turned to Kace. "He's too dimwitted to be one of us. Why don't I just-" She turned back to me, a knife was in her hand. Kace quickly summoned his own sword (Um, why do they even have weapons) and wrapped one arm against her throat, pointing the sword point to her throat. Abigail sighed and dropped the knife. "I was just going to knock him out!" Kace released her before taking off her necklace and picking up the knife from the ground. She groaned, looking annoyed. "It's not like I was going to murder him!" Kace ignored her and stowed both things into his pocket and explained to me about CHB and why it looked like a strawberry field. After he was finished explaining, he added, "I know her probably better than she knows herself, so trust me when I say she actually was just going to knock you out." I raised my eyebrows at this and he continued, "Ok, if you want an enemy, don't choose Amanda, Abigail, me, or any of us for that matter. We, or at least those three could kill you and not even look back. You will be hacked, sliced, and stabbed. I have plenty of ideas on how to kill someone slowly and painfully... Abigail is just going to drive you insane." "How very… pleasant." I said.

"No, I'm serious, she has this ability and she could go into your mind and make you do stuff. She finds it a bit funny sometimes…" "Ah but you forget, I have antikinesis! They couldn't even touch me." "Did you forget? We have multiple people that can mind control you, plus someone who I bet would render you power useless. Even if you could make them "powerless," there are two people that I know who can throw knives with deadly accuracy, and other people who can turn you into mincemeat with her knives before you knew what was happening. And yet another who could manipulate your insides with gravity, mixing up everything." Kace finished. I gaped. "Remind me to never mess with Abigail or you… Also, who is this person that can render my power useless?" I asked. Jameson quickly smirked at me, and Kace laughed. "Can I have my necklace back yet?" A voice from in front of me said. I jumped backward and Abigail flickered into sight. "Did I forget to mention there is also another incredibly annoying girl who can turn invisible?" Kace asked, putting a hand to his pocket and cursing. "Abigail!" She jumped out of his reach. "You took my necklace! I have the right to take it back!" Those two immediately began arguing, involving cursing, punching, and kicking each other.

"Anyway, who wants to race?!" Jay asked. Kace and Abigail stopped arguing and exchanged smirks and I shuddered. If those two were a pair in anything, there were going to be some creepy stuff going on. Without warning, Kace and Abigail shot into the air and started flying off. I was about to shadow travel when I suddenly held back. I heard a voice saying, "Not yet. Not yet." I looked at Jay, who was hopping aboard a… purple dragon? I presume the purple thing was a trend with him. Amanda looked bored and slowly trudged up the hill.

After a few seconds, that mind hold on me disappeared and I shadow traveled away. On the top of the hill, I saw Abigail and Kace leaning against a pine tree while talking to a… wait, was that a centaur? They suddenly high fived and I guess they were talking about the "race" we had. Anyway, there was another girl with blonde hair and similar grey eyes like Abigail. I assumed she was Abigail's half-sister or something. As I walked over, I heard the centaur saying, "No! I'm asking the gods to KEEP you at school! You are teenagers! YOU NEED A NORMAL LIFE!" "Um, we do have a normal life." I said "Well, about as far as normal goes for demigods" intercepted Jameson, who had somehow heard the rest while dancing around to his music. "Seriously?" the blonde girl said.

Kace cut everyone off by saying, "Ok then… let's cut to the introductions. Raymond, you know us, but the blonde girl is Annabeth and the centaur is Chiron." Annabeth just looked at me before putting out her hand and saying, "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and replied, "Same. Pleased to meet you." I then saw Amanda trudging back up the hill towards us. Why was she always wearing sunglasses? It was cloudy! She was certainly strange. Jameson saw me staring and said, "She has hypnosis. She wears sunglasses because she doesn't want to control anyone." I suddenly knew what they meant by multiple people who can control you. Hmmm. She was still weird, although maybe not as vicious as she looked. Still, I would have to watch out and make sure I didn't cross that Amanda girl or anyone, to be honest.

Jameson's POV

Well, I had no intention of further involving myself in that conversation. As such, I summoned my magic MP3 player. I skipped through the usual songs, assuming time was limited, and we wouldn't stay long. Boy, was I wrong. Soon I came across Fireflies on my playlist, which was one of my usual songs. I sang along, frolicking in the large field of CHB. A few campers glanced my way, but I didn't care. When music is involved, my mind transports itself to another dimension. I got to the last few words, "'... cause everything is never as it seems… " and realized it had an uncanny relation to my entire existence, specifically the last week of it.

I was walking in the field with Abigail, Kace, Amanda, and Raymond. Nothing was different; Kace was talking to Abigail, making her laugh, Abigail looked like she was about to die from laughter, I was listening to music, Amanda was being antisocial and not talking to anyone, and Raymond was studying Amanda. He seemed very curious at why she had not been talking. I paused my music to overhear a conversation that he had started. "So… why aren't you talking to anyone?" he asked. "Because of Nunya," She said. "Who's Nunya?" he asked, confused. I knew what was coming. "Nunya business," She replied. He sighed. "Um, okay. You got me there. So I heard you have hypnosis…?" She sighed back. "Yes, but don't start to be all like, 'Oh no! I must make sure I never see her again… she might control my mind!'" Raymond looked at her. "Um, no. I just think it's odd that you don't speak to anyone. You should try it." She looked up at him, surprised, and said, "I am. Right now. I am talking to someone." He laughed. "Okay, suit yourself," he said. Hmmm, I thought. She does need to start talking to someone. That was when we heard galloping from behind us. "You five! You are going back to school. Right now," Chiron said. We all groaned. "Um, excuse me? But the school day is over. We'll have to go tomorrow," said Raymond. Chiron grumbled. "Okay, but you are going home right now." I was okay with that; I could listen to my soundtrack on the way home! And then sit on the computer for the rest of the day while listening to music!

There was a clap of thunder and a blinding flash of light. I blinked and suddenly we were in front of the Empire State Building. Chiron was there too but in a… wheelchair. Ok then, nothing weird about that. We walked in and Abigail said, "Wait, why are we-" "Entrance to Olympus," Chiron replied. "Also, we would like the six-hundredth keycard," he added, addressing the doorman. "I'm sorry, the Empire State Building only has one hundred and two floors." The doorman said. Chiron stepped forward and muttered quietly to him. The doorman hesitated, then brought out a gold card. "Make sure no one is in the elevator with you." He said. "Thank you," Chiron added, before heading with us to the elevators.

Abigail's POV

In a matter of seconds the elevator door opened and we walked in. Amanda jammed the card in and we went up slowly. 50, 100, 150…. I sighed. It was terrible elevator music too. Judging from the looks on Raymond, Amanda, and Kace's face, I could guess that they were thinking the same thing. No surprise to anyone, Jay was listening to his own music. Amanda said my thoughts out loud. "This music is horrible!" "Um, excuse me?" Jameson asked. Nobody had realized that he had taken off his earphones. "Why are we going to Olympus? I thought you said we're going home. " "Well, there are about twenty demigods going into the mortal world. You can't all go back and forth. I'm asking the gods to build you all a house where you can live in while going to school!" Chiron said. "I take it we are still going to camp on the weekends?" I asked. "Yes, you are still going to camp," Chiron replied. I nodded and turned to Amanda. "You just need to learn to accept that you are different Like all of us. And you should also take the chance you have to learn how to control this." I said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help! I can teach myself on my own!" "Yup. You clearly have that under control." Kace muttered. Amanda blushed. "That was by accident. I have everything under control-" "And that's clearly why you still wear sunglasses, hiding behind them like a coward," Kace and I both said, in unison, before glancing at each other in surprise. The elevator door opened and saved us from Amanda's angry retort. We filed out and my jaw dropped open.

How do I say Olympus in one word? Heaven might be it. With the golden buildings and the creative architecture designs by Annabeth, Olympus was truly amazing. I caught sight of pegasi flying around while the satyrs entertained the nymphs. The cabins at Camp Half-Blood were in the same design as the thrones. I looked at Chiron and saw that his wheelchair was replaced by the horse half of his body. We finally stopped in a giant building similar to the Athena Parthenos. I looked at the stairs leading the way up to the building. "Chiron, is this the throne room?" I asked. He nodded and looked at my discomfort. "Oh, you guys can fly up or however you like to travel. I always run up." He added, and with that, he started galloping across the steps. Kace changed the gravity slightly, letting him float up. Before I followed him, Jay grabbed Amanda and hopped on a dragon of magic. I started flapping my wings, creating gusts of wind and flew high up in the air.

I stared in astonishment at the huge gods sitting in their thrones. Unfortunately, they didn't look exactly happy to see us. They frowned unhappily for some reason. I looked and saw a goddess that resembled me, I think, and said, "Um… mom?" She smiled, slightly. "Yes, Abigail." Amanda crossed her arms and, I think, glared at the floor. Jameson stared at a goddess I assumed was Hecate, while Kace said to Poseidon "Um, hey dad! How's… life?" Ray looked around to see if his father would show up, whoever his father was. Chiron said, "Children! Silence!" He kneeled. We all did, although Amanda was reluctant to do so. "We were wishing for you to create a safe house for the demigods that are attending school." Zeus nodded. "That can be arranged," he said. "Is that all?" "I believe so," Chiron answered. We were about to leave when Athena spoke up. "Abigail and Amanda," she said. "It is unwise to forget the situation you are both in. You will need to work together if you are to survive under the current circumstances." She turned to look at Ray. "Your father is… occupied, but you'll see him in a matter of time." She looked at each of us, before saying, "Be careful of who you all trust."

Kace's POV

Yeah. That was fun, if you think getting to see your dad who you have never seen in your life, fun. It could've been a five to ten-minute flight to our new house, but NO. Chiron refused to let us go by ourselves and made us stay in the trucks. We were mostly silent on the way, but I finally broke the silence. I couldn't stand it. I said, "So, how was that for everyone?" I was greeted with more painful silence and a glare from Amanda. "Um… yeah. So. Uh… jawbreaker, anyone?" I pulled out a box. Abigail took one. Jameson, with his eyes closed, still listening to music, took one. Amanda even took one. But for some reason, Raymond didn't. He looked preoccupied. "Hey, Raymond?" He glanced over. "Yeah? Oh sorry, this is just all thrown at me and it's a little shocking to actually believe that my dad is a god." I thought about when I first heard that I was a demigod and that my dad didn't die. I thought it was cool at first, but then I started to really think. What does this mean I am? What happens next? I didn't know. It was annoying. "Eh, I'm fine," Jay responded, once again uncannily hearing everything while listening to music. Abigail took out her phone and started, oh gods, reading unOrdinary. "That's not real manga," I said, sighing in exasperation. "It's practically online manga" she replied, not looking up. After a while, we all took out our phones and started doing whatever. That's when Chiron said, "Stop that!" Abigail frowned. "Chiron, sir, Annabeth gave me five spare chips to put in our phones, so that monsters can't find us." "I mean, you can't just stare at a screen in all your spare time!" He said angrily. Amanda started to look up and shot, "I can do it if I like," she said.

Suddenly, she dropped her phone. The chip fell out and I grabbed it and tried to shove the chip in. Abigail looked around the truck and Jay stood up. It wouldn't fit back in. Amanda started to curse, not just because of the chip but because of the fact that her sunglasses had fallen in a crack between the door and the floor. She tried to grab at them, but they fell onto the ground. BEHIND THE TRUCK. She cursed even more. Abigail yelled. "Forget about your sunglasses for a second. There are monsters outside, trying to break in!" In the worry of Amanda's glasses, we were totally oblivious of the fact that the truck was shaking. Abigail pulled out her necklace and started throwing beads to Raymond since he was unequipped. Amanda hopped out of the car and… started kicking ugly legged things and knocking them down? Eh, well. One of them looked into her eyes. "You will fight these other monsters," She commanded. The monster nodded and started to hit into other monsters. Amanda did this with some other monsters too. Abigail and I were throwing knives back to back. Jameson had his cat, well now a lion. Raymond was using weapons but also some weird skeleton things. I yelled, "Skeletons? Is your dad Hades?" He slammed a few monsters in the head with a sword before replying. "I don't know! They just showed up out of nowhere." I focused on the fight, we could have time to discuss parent problems later. We all fought, and Chiron did too. It was amazing and terrifying. That's when I felt a sharp coldness on my shoulder, numbing my whole body, and I dropped to the ground.

Amanda's POV

I was not having fun. I hate controlling things, but sometimes it does come in handy. Harvey was gnawing on monsters as a lion, Jay was turning others into mincemeat, Kace and Raymond had formed a double-teaming strategy, Chiron… he was taking down monsters with one shot from his bow. Abigail had blood spattered everywhere on her, but she was whirling around, slashing demons and hellhounds. For a while, it actually seemed like we were winning. Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over me. It vanished within seconds, but from the look on Kace and Ray's face, they couldn't fight it off. All the monsters ran off and Abigail collapsed. As she struggled to stand, I heard a thud and cursing. Kace was lying in a pool of blood, twitching, and someone was standing over him. Their face was covered by the cowl of their cloak, but he, she, or it ran off as if they sensed that someone saw them. I heard a yell and I thought, "What now?" Jay was kneeling with his hands clasped to his ears, screaming. Ray was covering his ears and was disappearing from one place to another. Abigail seemed to have given up on standing and had her hands over her ears, muttering something under her breath. It wasn't long before I heard it too. I will find you. Whether you want to be found or not, I will find you. And you WILL be useful, daughter of Hecate. I shuddered. The only one who wasn't affected was Chiron and he galloped around carrying us to shelter. Abigail and I came out of that… whatever it was, first, and we helped drag our friends back.

By the time we reached our new house, the three boys were finally waking up. "Ok then, what the Hades happened?" Ray groaned. "External force threatens to find us, blah blah blah," Abigail replied, not entirely focused. She was muttering something and had a puddle of water next to her. Jay had his eyes fixed forward, muttering something to himself. "Are you ok over there?" Ray asked. "Someone was… was speaking to me." Jay muttered, still motionless. "She… she said that she would find me, and… and I'm more powerful than I think, which I guess is a compliment. But she said that I… I will be a great tool to her, whoever… whoever 'her' is." He then laid back and put on his earbuds.

Raymond's POV

Seriously?! Why would she want me out of all people?! I guess it wasn't just me. Jay, Amanda, Abigail, and me. I just thought to wonder if Kace was okay when he stopped twitching and eyes wide opened, gasping and covered in sweat. "About time, child. You're an idiot, letting yourself getting stabbed." Abigail began cursing at him. Kace smirked, weakly. "Well, I'm sorry. I was, what was it? I was preoccupied with a wave of fear washing over me." Abigail rolled her eyes. "And I got 35. How 'bout you?" "39," Kace replied, smugly, leading to more cursing from Abigail. "Can someone please explain to me what the heck that is about?" I said, unable to resist "Lord of the Rings reference, and I got 36." Jay said, answering my question. "Oh, that's why it sounded familiar," I replied.

Kace sighed. "I guess Jay's joining the game." he said "Nah, it just feels good to be able to make references and have people understand them. I'll leave you guys to it." Jay responded. "By the way, how can you hear our conversations while listening to your music?" I inquired. "Just some good old magic-a!" he answered. Amanda rolled her eyes. "Siblings, am I right?" Jay joked and received an elbow to the side from Amanda. "We've arrived at our destination," Chiron said.

Kace's POV

Ok… so, a wave of fear comes out of nowhere and frightens all of us, but I'm the one who gets stabbed. That's totally fair. The only bright side is a new house with new possible friends and I beat Abigail, again. She seemed kind of glad to see me awake, but then me telling her about killing 39… Well, she could never kill me. Her Whisper ability is strong, I admit that, but I don't think she's that cruel to do it to me. Then again, she could always turn cruel… you know what? Let's not look at this situation in that view.

When we arrived, there were gasps of awe everywhere. It looked amazing. You would've never believed that teenage demigods were living inside by themselves. As we walked in, I heard Leo and Jason high five each other. The living room had an Apple TV, comfortable sofas, and pretty much anything you would want for your living room. The kitchen, well, Leo and Calypso would basically be spending their whole life there. We lost Annabeth at the library, Hazel at the art room, basically, everyone went to explore our new house. Abigail and I had left the others to the music room. Different instruments, cellos, pianos, flutes, they laid on the table or against the walls, untouched. I picked up a cello and walked over to a chair, itching to play it when suddenly someone yelled. In excitement, not in warning or pain. "Guys! Check out the garage!" We all zoomed towards the voice and saw Percy, Annabeth, and Jay staring at six white Tesla cars. 'Whoa!" Leo said. "These are Model X and S! I wonder if…" and he dragged his hands one of the cars. Instantly, it turned orange. "Wow, we should write down what everyone's color is on the cars," Annabeth said.

AND HERE IS DA LIST!

 **Percy- Sea Green**

 **Kace- Blue**

 **Jason- Yellow**

 **Katie- Light Green**

 **Jay- Magenta**

 **Abigail- Silver**

 **Annabeth- Grey**

 **Piper- Pink**

 **Hazel- Dark Purple**

 **Frank- Red**

 **Calypso- Peach**

 **Reyna- Cream**

 **Nico- Black**

 **Raymond- Charcoal**

 **Leo- Orange**

 **Amanda- Electric Purple**

 **Travis and Connor- Orangish-Yellow**

 **Thalia- Light Grey**

We were all so fascinated by everything that we forgot one tiny part: picking our rooms! Thankfully, everyone had their own individual rooms, so Amanda calmed down a bit after that. Mine was between Frank's and Travis's rooms. I remembered something about Travis and Connor being pranksters, and I made the door as heavy as possible to ensure that they couldn't open it. My room was all white, but as soon as I thought of any color, and dragged my hands on top of the object, it would turn that color. I spent the rest of the night unpacking and arranging my new bedroom.

Raymond's POV

Well, a lot just happened… and now I'm living under the same roof along with my "fellow" demigods. To be honest, I only like Amanda and Jay. They seem "easier" to talk to than Kace and Abigail. Those two are hiding something, I can tell. The room I chose was somehow in the middle of Amanda's and Jason's room. I heard a crash and looked out the door. Katie was wet and she looked upset. "TRAVIS!" she yelled and started storming in the other direction. I closed the door and decided I needed to get out of the line of fire. I shadow traveled to the gym that we had (WE HAD A FREAKING GYM! A GYM!) and decided to practice some sword fighting.

I saw that I wasn't alone and an Asian guy was shooting arrow after arrow at the archery range. I edged my way over to the armory, not wanting to talk to him, but he caught me. "Hey. You're Ray, right?" he asked. I nodded. "That's me, and you're? Sorry, I don't remember your name." I said, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm Frank, son of Mars, or as you would say, Ares," he replied. He seemed to notice how I was grabbing a sword before he caught me. "Have you fought with a sword before?" he asked. "Um...no. Normally, I just kind of wrestle or punch them." I responded. "That can only help you so much. How 'bout I help find you a weapon you'll like?" Frank asked. "Sure…" I replied, reluctant.

We first checked out the knives. I found a few I liked, but none of them satisfied me completely. As we walked to where the swords were, I had the weirdest feeling, as if someone were watching me. I had flashbacks to that day on the truck. I began reaching for a sword. "So I hear you guys are finding Raymond a sword? I believe I could be of assistance!" Jay said as he leaped out of a portal in the wall. Frank morphed into a bear until he realized who it was. It must've caused a commotion because everyone else walked in. "Oh, it's you guys," Frank said. He looked to Jay "I didn't you were a son of Trivia." "Say who what now?" I asked, confused. "Oh right. You guys aren't Roman. Trivia is the Roman part of Hecate." Frank responded. I looked to see what everyone else was doing.

Suddenly a knife whizzed by a few inches from my face and smack right into a target. I looked around and saw that Amanda had thrown the knife. "Alright," she said. "Your turn." Abigail stepped out of the shadows and unsheathed a knife from her belt. She turned back, facing the wall, before whipping around, hand outstretched. I practically felt the coldness of the blade as it passed my face before it hit the target, narrowingly missing Piper. They did this repeatedly until Amanda missed, then did it again until Abigail missed. I looked over at Percy, who was slashing the head off of a dummy with a sword. And here I was, inexperienced. "Hey, Raymond!" called Abigail. "Purple eyes and I will show you how to throw knives!" I was a bit uncomfortable because I wasn't really comfortable with any of them earlier, but I still gave it a go.

"Okay, so you want to look sort of down your arm at the target, and then throw," instructed Amanda. I tried and missed, over and over and over. Eventually, I wasn't too bad, though it took about 257 tries. Yes, I counted. Jay dragged us to the corner of the room. "Who here is feeling rebellious?" He inquired. "I have something I was going to show you at my house until a certain 'someone' interrupted us. Raymond, you weren't there, but an annoying sibling, am I right?" Amanda elbowed him in the gut. "Youch! Ok fine, I'll stop. So you guys coming?" "Sure…" I said, as suspicious as always. Everyone else seemed to agree, Kace uninterested, Abigail reluctantly, and Amanda, unwillingly. "Well, who here likes secret bases?" Jay asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry 4 not updating in a while! Hope you like the updates!**

Jameson's POV

Well, time to get done something I planned to do a while ago. I led them to a deserted hallway and created a portal in one of the walls. "Step on into the Jameson Portal Express, where we hope you'll return again. We expect you all to have a wonderfully magical ride!" I said. "Well, I wouldn't call it a ride..." Amanda started to reply, but I cut her off with, "I'm sorry, but Jameson Portal Expressways do NOT accept nit-picking sticklers. Please stop and be quiet, or you will be kicked off from the ride." That seemed to quiet her, though at the cost of a menacing glare.

When I stepped out of the portal with the others, we appeared in a marble room, with a flat-screen TV, a couch, a kitchen, and a number of doors. I flicked my wrist and one of the doors opened. We walked in and saw an arena filled with trees and it was actually quite lovely. I used my best tour guide voice: "Our first stop, to look at but not to go in yet…" I emphasized this last part to Abigail, who was trying to sneak in. "The arena room." "Wow, how creatively named," said Amanda and Abigail sarcastically(and at the exact same time! If only they were friends…) I continued with my speech. "In here is an arena of whatever scenario you would like. Imagine what scenario you are in and press the button. Most opponents in these scenarios may get hurt a little bit, so that is why there are nectar and ambrosia."

I closed the door and led them to another one. I opened it and it was filled with weapons. "This is the armory. It is equipped with every weapon a demigod could want. Not a lot to say there." I continued. "Though I believe you all have weapons" I added. At this, everyone brought out their weapons (Amanda and Abigail, knives, and bows, Ray and Kace, swords) I pointed to the arena. "I guess we can get started."

Abigail and Kace chose the scenario on the ocean immediately. We could see everything that they did. They were a ship where it was peaceful when some guy wearing full golden armor leaped onto the ship. Did I add that there were some half dolphin people there as well? Amanda started to warm up and Ray looked very confused and nervous. "Do you want to practice to spar with me?" I asked him. He nodded and seemed to be grateful for something to do.

It must've been at least thirty minutes until Abigail and Kace finished. They had cuts everywhere, but they looked pleased. "Wow, Jay. That is really impressive." Abigail said, exhausted. "The plus side of being a son of Hecate, right?" Kace asked. I nodded. "Pretty much. Anyway, your turn, Ray." He looked astounded. "Me?! I thought you said Amanda was going first!" he said. "Well, I've seen her do this, and the look on our face right now! Come on, it's not that bad! It's not like you'll die! As Emperor Palpatine would say, 'Do it'" I urged.

He sighed. Kace said, "C'mon, it's not that bad! Just slash your sword around and voila! They're dead! It's not that bad." "Besides," I continued "You don't have a choice, for Abigail, Amanda, Kace and I, will kick your BUTT if ya don't, and you really don't want that to happen, do ya?" I saw him glance at Kace, and he shrugged. He sighed. "FINE, but you guys owe me one," he said. Abigail yelped. "We're giving education on how to survive in the real world, AND YOU WANT PAYMENT?!" Ray gulped. "Or not…" "Well, before we helped to save your life, so I think that should cut it," I responded, breaking the tension. He nodded and selected a scenario.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and plot!**

 **A/N: Here's the second update! Enjoy!**

Raymond's POV

So… walking towards my death now. Quite fun. I selected the basic level and chose the underground setting. Everything immediately went dark and from the glints of different eyes, the four were getting ready for a battle. My eyes adjusted quickly. When a hellhound ran at me, I sidestepped and sliced it's head off. I heard cheers and Jay yelled, "There you go! It's not so bad!" I grinned, it wasn't so bad after all! Then I heard a thump and a thud. I froze and turned around. There was a giant about six feet tall, towering over me. "Jay! What the heck?! I thought this was easy mode!" I yelled. "Sorry! Apparently, this IS easy mode for others!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. If others can do this, so can I. Just as I was about to charge, two more giants appeared. I heard Amanda yell, "What the hell?! That's a bit too much!" "She's right!" I shouted. "Now, can you guys get over here and HELP?!"

They disappeared into a beam of light and reappeared beside me. Abigail looked at me. "We'll split into two groups, but Ray. You're going to have to take on one by yourself," she said, grimly. I yelped. Kace said, "Besides this is great sword practice! Remember to use your abilities as well." and he charged at a giant. Jay followed in pursuit. Amanda and Abigail looked at each other and ran at the other giant. I turned away and looked up at the giant in front of me, wondering what how to kill it.

Shadow travel. I could shadow-travel on to its head and stab it. I need to make sure it's sudden, though. The giant smashed it's spear down, but I managed to dodge it. My leg, however, wasn't so lucky. The sharp point of the spear cut my leg and left a nasty gash. It threw down its spear again, and I slammed it aside with my sword. Suddenly, I was being thrown to the side of the arena. I slammed against the wall and heard a crack. There was blinding pain and through the haziness, I noticed the giant was advancing towards me. He raised his spear, point down, and was about to thrust it down when I shadow traveled.

I appeared on its head and was almost thrown off. The giant was shaking from side to side, trying to find where I went. I lifted my sword and stabbed down onto his head. It groaned and thrashed around. I drew back the sword and slashed at its neck. The head rolled off and I shadow traveled back to the ground. I heard a thud and saw that the other two giants were dead too. I limped over to Jay and Kace. Kace's eye was swollen shut and he was limping and Jay had a nasty cut on his face and arm. "So…" I said, not really knowing what to say. Kace jumped in. "That was really clever! That sudden surprise!" he said.

He noticed how I was holding my ribs. He summoned some water and it engulfed my body. Within a few seconds, the cuts and bones had healed. "Thanks," I said. He waved it off. "It's fine." Amanda walked over and she seemed okay. Not counting the minor cuts and gigantic cut on her arm. Abigail was in worse shape. She had mouth was bleeding and she had three matching gashes on her arm and leg. The fact that she and Kace were bleeding silver, it was really strange. "Um, could you explain why-" I asked and Abigail snapped. "Yes, we have silver blood and let's get some nectar and ambrosia. It's either that or I'm healing myself." Amanda looked at me and said, "You actually didn't fail! Good job." "Thanks for the support?" I replied. She scowled. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I didn't originally like you guys." We all got out and grabbed some ambrosia and nectar. It was delicious. "Alright," Jameson said. "It's time to take you to the forest."

Abigail's POV

When he said forest, I thought he meant the backyard. Not a room that literally looked like a forest and had actual trees in it. Did I mention it was huge? It was like the arena room except it was completely a forest. Amanda threw a knife and it stuck in a tree. Raymond jumped when she threw it. "This is the forest room," he said. "You can practice your forest techniques here like knot tying, knife throwing, etc. This is not the arena, so no monsters or opponents will come flying at you." I started to look at Amanda, who had gone completely still, looking around the room. "This place," she said. "It feels… something… in here." I quickly drew my weapon. "No, Abigail. Something's in distress." Great. So now instead of the butt-kicking girl I knew, there was a girl who wanted to be the hero. Shucking pathetic.

I expected something to be talking about the forest, or whining or something like that. Instead, something a bit more unusual happened. Jameson started to talk. "Um, guys-" "Shhhhhh!" we all hissed. "But-" "Shhh!" he sighed for some reason. And that was when I jumped a bit (not as much as Raymond did) because the tree started to talk.

"What the actual Hades? A talking tree?" I asked. The tree said, "Seriously? You walnut pits come over and start throwing knives at me? How would you like it?" That's when Raymond fainted. Amanda flicked him right across the skull. Yup, that helped. Then the tree pulled out the knives and threw them to the ground. "Seriously, Jay? I thought you would bring intelligent people!" "Well, I thought they'd be intelligent, but it turns out they're not," Jay said, giving us a disappointed look. I glared at him.

Amanda's POV

"Well, please be more careful" "I was trying to tell you guys…" he started. "You couldn't have told her before she threw the knives?" Abigail asked."That's because I'm an older sister and I have that privilege!" I said with a grin. She facepalmed. "Haha! I win! You admitted it!" Jay said."Sorry,y mister… um…" I started. "Treebeard," the tree said. "And it's fine." Kace turned to Jay. "So, there's a shucking tree that talks in our midst. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He shouted. Jay sighed. "Well, I am usually alone here so I created someone to keep me company." Raymond stared, ghost white. "Did it have to be a tree? Like, an inatima- oh, sorry," He said to the tree. "Well, he's actually an Ent. LOTR stuff, so I doubt any of you understand." he retorted. Abigail shot back. "Excuse me?! I read and watched all the movies, including the Hobbit, since I was five. You want to tell me I don't know my Lord of the Rings history?!" "Anyway," Kace cut in. "We should be getting back. Annabeth may not know where we are and I don't want her to shucking kill me." Jay paused. "Yeah, let's go back." There was a beam of light and we disappeared in it.

When we got back, everything was fine. Annabeth wasn't the slightest worried about us. I noticed how she was sweating and there were bruises everywhere. "Um, what happ-" I asked, but I was cut off by Reyna. Oh, and by the way, she is practically the only demigod I can get along with. "You just missed the greatest battle of your lives!" she said, excitedly. Annabeth cut in. "Pardon, but I thought Abigail and Kace's was fascinating." Reyna nodded and continued. "We figured you guys got bored and left, but Annabeth and Piper were sparring knife to knife and Percy and Jason were fighting using abilities. It was awesome and the Stoll brothers, with Leo, were placing bets on who would win. And now thanks to them, I can add a hundred drachmas to my wallet."

I looked around. I was bored now. I looked at the knife throwing section, but I had done enough of that for one day. I decided to go into my room and type on my computer a story. I could swear she came in without a sound. Abigail appeared right in front of me. I yelped. "Would you stop that?!" I yelled. "What are you writing?" She asked, ignoring me. "Um, it's called Soaring Friend. It's about a friend of mine who moved." She looked at the computer and I watched as her eyes raced over the screen. She leaned back impressed. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who likes to write stories." she said. I looked at her. "How come we have so much in common, but I still hate you?" I asked. She laughed. "The feeling is mutual," She said. "Maybe let's try to not hate each other…" She said to me. "Nah, that can't happen," I said with a wink.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hope you like the new updates!**

Kace's POV

I was surprised that Amanda was the one to suggest that we go back to school, but it was a good thing because if we weren't, we were REALLY going to get it from Chiron.

At school, I was walking to Geometry. We sit right next to each other, although sometimes the teacher suspects passing of notes (which does happen once in a blue moon). I plumped down my stuff and looked to see who else had arrived. No surprise; we were early. I started to fiddle with my pencil. Abigail, Annabeth, and Percy walked in next and they plopped somewhere behind me. I was about to ask Jay about his elective when I realized who had walked in. "Well, look who the cat dragged in," Katelyn said, cheerfully. She walked right next to me and sat in the available seat next to me. I sighed, this was going to be a long school year.

"A true-false statement is any sentence that is either true or false but not both. A negation of a statement has the opposite meaning of a truth value. A negation is written as ~p. If we call the statement: cucumbers are green, p then: p: cucumbers are green - this statement is true. ~p: cucumbers are not green - this statement is false. If we join two statements we can form a compound statement or a conjunction. A conjunction could contain the two statements q and p: p: cucumbers are green. q: cucumbers are vegetables." said our teacher, Miss Elise. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Abigail had her computer up and she was typing furiously. Probably continuing Truth or Lie. As I was about to die of boredom, the bell rang. "Alright, everyone! Don't forget the school dance is on Thursday!" Miss. Elise said as we left the room. A school dance? I thought. I am not one for school dances. However, would Abigail want to go…? Meh. I would find out.

I heard Leo said, "Hey man. You didn't tell us your dad is our teacher!" Percy replied. "He's my stepfather, and he was the one who got all of us in the school." "Anyway, let's get to English before we get detention for being late," Jason said. Murmurs of agreement and we were off. Why were we always the first ones there?! We walked in and saw Mr. Blofis sitting at his teacher desk. "Hi, Perc- OH MY GOD, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DEMIGODS IN MY CLASSROOM?!" Mr. Blofis exclaimed. I gaped. "Wh- How- he- WHAT?!" I sputtered. Abigail looked at me and sighed. "Kace, I'm pretty sure he already knows we're demigods from all the CHB and CJ T-Shirts." "Oh… that makes sense." "Um, hi Paul. So these are the new demigods, and I'm pretty sure you already know Abigail Desario, Kace Sawyer, Raymond Lee, Amanda Tanner, and Jameson Tanner." Annabeth said. Mr. Blofis leaned back. "Well, that makes about twenty demigods in one class of thirty. Lovely…"

Since there weren't any more introductions to be made, we just sat down and started chatting. Well, everyone EXCEPT Abigail and Annabeth because those two just brought out books, thick books I might add, and started reading. Soon, the bell rang and Mr. Blofis stood up. "Alright, guys! Settle down. Considering the fact that we have so many new students, that you may or may not know, we will be starting a new classic. Some of you may have heard of it. It's called The Odyssey by Homer. I have copies on the desk next to Katelyn, so everyone go grab a copy." he said. I started to panic. DOES MR. BLOFIS NOT REALIZE THAT ALMOST THE ENTIRE OF HIS CLASS IS DYSLEXIC?! Mr. Blofis paused. "For those of you who like a challenge, I have copies of The Odyssey in Ancient Greek and Latin." He grinned and winked at us. We all breathed. "Ok, so let's begin…" Mr. Blofis said.

Needless to say, we understood everything. Katelyn was pissed at how everyone (besides Percy and me) understood everything better than she did. The second we left the room, Katelyn exclaimed, "How did you stupid people understand anything?!" She turned to Percy and I. "Oh, I didn't mean you two. You both are clearly smart enough for this school." I heard a snort of laughter. Annabeth and Abigail weren't looking at us, but it was clear they were both close to dying of laughter. Everyone was smirking, even Amanda and Ray, who don't even smile that much. Katelyn looked offended and she opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang and we all rushed off to History.

Raymond's POV

As we walked out of school, I looked at my notes. I had pretty good handwriting if I do say so myself! But there was a lot more on my mind. I needed to go home, do my homework, practice my fighting skills, get criticized for how bad I was… etcetera, etcetera. I had a fun day ahead of me. I would probably skip battle training and just read instead. How seriously fun. More fun than getting lectured on sword fighting, I thought.

"So are you guys going to try out for any sports?" asked Annabeth. "I'm going to do volleyball," said Abigail automatically. "Same here," said Annabeth. "I signed up for soccer," said Amanda. "Swimming for me!" Percy said, excitedly. "I'm not doing anything," I said. I didn't really want to… I wasn't that into sports. "Same" replied Jay. "I won't be here tomorrow for battle training and hang out… I'm going to volleyball practice," said Annabeth. "Soccer tryouts are on Wednesday for me, so I have two days. However, I won't be with y'all anyway tomorrow because I am going to the library." I looked at her, confused. "Um, isn't that only, like, a ten-minute trip?" I asked. She probably rolled her eyes underneath those sunglasses. "Um, I'm a writer, so I am doing some research and probably a bit of typing there. Just so you know."

We walked into the house and I went up to my room. I did the last bit of unpacking. I started on my homework. It wasn't too bad if you took notes and listened to the teacher. When I finished my work, I didn't want to go to weapons training, but I figured I would. I needed work on my sword techniques.

I went down, grabbed a sword, and started to practice on a dummy. I have to tell you, it was boring. I literally just fought a harmless, unarmed dummy that could do nothing but become decapitated. I started to be sorry for it. Seriously? I thought. Feeling sorry for an inanimate object? Pathetic. I walked over to the knife throwing section. I threw a knife and it went flying past the dummy. I sighed. "You need to flick your wrist a little bit more," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Abigail standing there. I tried her advice and managed to hit the dummy. I turned around to say thank you, but she was gone. That's weird, I thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hope you like the new chapters!**

Abigail's POV

I had just helped Raymond do some knife throwing tactics. We really did need to start training hard because I can feel something in the air… something is going to attack us. I just don't know what. After I helped Raymond, I disappeared. Yeah, I did that to show off, but other than that me helping him was entirely to help him. I went back and looked at my computer and started working on Truth or Lie. I hear a ding and look at my email. It was a notification about the school events.

School dance…. Blah blah blah… sports… blah blah blah… Play, blah blah blah… wait what? A 9th-grade play? Huh. I pressed the link to see what the play was about. Blah blah, women's rights, blah blah, oh cool! Apparently, we were supposed to sing songs and dance to it at certain times. The choreography was already made by someone named Asha Linne. Considering some of the songs that were in the play were my favorites, I decided to audition for singing. I heard the door open and in one swift move, I had my knife underneath their chin. "Um, could you not kill me?" said a familiar voice. Oh, it was Kace. "Who do you think I was? It's not like any monsters can-" I covered his mouth and said "Do you seriously want to tempt the fates? AGAIN?" Under my hand, he mumbled "Oh, sorry. But isn't this house-" I cut him off again. "Just in case," I said and slowly took my hand off of his mouth. He rolled his eyes. "We can't even trust each other in this world," he muttered.

That's when Amanda came into the room. Seriously? We didn't need another person. She strode past me and looked at my computer, followed by Jameson. "Okay, apparently, I am hosting a party. In my own SHUCKING room." I said, sarcastically. "A play?" Amanda asked, completely ignoring me. "What songs?" asked Jameson. I rolled my eyes. "Um, you guys realize that it is on your computers?" They nodded. "Oh, that's what we came in here to tell you, Abigail," said Amanda with a wicked grin. "Uh, no, we needed Kace! Abigail would freak out-" "There's a big spider in my room." I shrieked and hopped onto my bed with my knife in hand. NO SPIDERS. I hate spiders, as everyone already knows. I was not going into Amanda's room. Kace sighed. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Squish it? Why couldn't you guys?" He asked. Jameson winced. "Well, that's the thing… see, it's not a normal spider, it has something written on it."

I watched as they went into Amanda's room. I decided to TRY and conquer my fear and follow them. I almost bolted when I saw the big hairy spider, but then saw the message on its back. I will see you soon, for I know it will be your interest to go to the play. I remembered the choreographer's name was Asha. Maybe she was a demigod? But what god can possibly control living things like that? Hecate, maybe? Or Zeus… I doubted it, though. He can't do everything even though he was king of the gods. I would have to find out. I threw my knife and it hit the spider and the spider disintegrated. "Well," I said to them. They were startled because they didn't think I would come in. "It looks like we're going to see some play choreography tomorrow."

Jameson's POV

I got to school the next day with a light feeling. Of course, I was listening to Fireflies, but other than that, All-Star was in the play and a number of other songs I enjoy. I could probably sing in the play, and maybe act too! I don't know if that's allowed though, with inclusion, and friendship, and blah blah blah. Wait, isn't that kinda the idea behind the play? Meh. Anyway… I would still try. I would have to be great, but I have been into music since forever, so that's not a problem. Meanwhile, I looked over at the others. They looked nervous. "What are you guys gonna do?" I asked. Raymond looked up. "Act, maybe," he said. "Sing and dance,' said Abigail. "Um… act?" said Kace, unsure. Annabeth and Percy both said acting. There were people who said singing, acting dancing… even lighting. That left Amanda. She glared and said, "None of your business." "Aw, come on," I said. "Pleeeeeeaaaase?" She rolled her eyes. "Singing." Abigail looked shocked. "Singing?" she said, confused. "Umm… you? Sing?" Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yes, idiot. Singing. You know, like la la la. Sing. Ing." For once, Abigail didn't complain about the nickname. I grinned and said, "Sing for us!" Amanda turned her head and said, "No."

Abigail turned back and forth between us and seemed like she was going to do something that she would regret. "Ok, if I sing, you have to sing too," she said, firmly. Amanda glared at her. "How do I know if you are going to sing?" Abigail sighed. "I thought of that already, idiot. That's why I-" "Wait, what?!" Kace yelled. Abigail rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm singing. Right here. Right now." She walked to Amanda and glared at her. "And if you don't sing, I will have Piper to charmspeak you, if I can't use my ability." Amanda finally gave in. Abigail took a deep breath and started to sing.

"You're a good soldier

Choosing your battles

Pick yourself up and dust yourself off, get back in the saddle

You're on the front line

Everyone's watching

You know it's serious we're getting closer, this isn't over

The pressure is on

You feel it

But you've got it all

Believe it

When you fall get up oh-oh

And if you fall get up oh-oh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

'Cause this is Africa"

Abigail stopped and she seemed to realize that she had pulled it from memory. "Nice," said Annabeth, smiling. "Now you," Abigail said with a smirk. Amanda sighed. "Fine," She said. "Do Fireflies!" I suggested. Amanda agreed and was about to sing when I interrupted her. "Hey, wait a second…. I feel left out!" I interposed because I LOVE Fireflies... "Well, what song do you want to sing?" Amanda and Abigail asked sarcastically (surprisingly in sync, which is scary). "Well, I would've loved to sing Fireflies," I replied, giving Amanda a look, "But I have another song in mind. But as payment for taking a song I like, I won't tell you what it is." I said. They agreed, and Amanda started to sing Fireflies.

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and… stare

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems"

Everyone stared at her. "See why I don't sing in front of people?" she asked. I sighed. "Amanda, that was perfectly fine!" I said. "Yeah!" Raymond agreed. "Let's all go try out for the play- and Amanda and Abigail have got to at least sing!" Percy exclaimed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I probably won't update until next week, so hang in there! Cya!**

Amanda's POV

It turns out that we all just did a mini show and everyone sang or dance and Jameson sang "Don't Stop Believing". He actually wasn't too bad! And I have to admit, we all did pretty great. The next day was pretty much the same as every day. Go to class, try to avoid Katelyn, go to soccer practice, come home, homework, practice fighting skills, dinner, and then do whatever I wanted until I went to sleep. The whatever I want in this case was hang out with Raymond, Jameson, Abigail, and Kace in Jameson's room and listen to music, practice auditions, and just hang out in general. Or in some cases, I went to do some peaceful creative writing. I finally had the guts to share it to Abigail and she sent hers to me. It was interesting, something how if you told the truth and you weren't supposed to, terrible things would happen. Like, oh I don't know! Death maybe or a loss of something important! Same if you told a lie and you weren't supposed to.

Anyhoo, the next day, all I wanted was second, fifth, and sixth period to arrive. English because I actually understand it! Gym because, hello?! Who doesn't like to run around and be active?! Foreign language *cough* Greek was something that was always easy for me. I never knew why and now I know. Fast forward back to the present. After lunch, we were all like, LET ME BE MYSELF AND RUN AROUND THE GYM. We created a plan and decided that Hazel would use the Mist (whatever that was) to create an illusion that we were walking to gym, when we were run-, no, run-, no. That's not it… um, it was-, um-OH! We weren't running or walking, we were SPRINTING to the gym and some of us decided to knock down some of Katelyn and Marietta's "crew".

When we got to the gym, we were in a surprise. Standing next to Mr. Felisha, was a short man with a goatee. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, and all of the other demigods (besides us new demigods) ran over and hugged him. Annabeth dragged him over to us and I noticed something I didn't before. The man had goat legs, and I stifled a scream. Reyna came over as well and said, "Guys, this is Coach Hedge." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "He's one of the protectors at Camp Half-Blood. Oh, he's also a satyr." I nodded. "Explains a lot. All except for one… WHY THE HECK IS THERE A-" I dropped my voice a bit. "satyr IN OUR SCHOOl?!" Annabeth turned to Coach Hedge. "You know Coach, that is a good question." He winked at us and said, "That's a surprise, cupcakes. But since I'm here, DROP AND GIVE ME TEN!" Jay, Kace, and Ray were about to when Abigail punched them. "You idiots! We're not actually going to do the push-ups!" she scolded. She glanced at the satyr and her eyes lit up. "Wait. are we actually gonna be doing sw-" "ALRIGHT CUPCAKE! SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN THE SURPRISE!" Coach Hedge yelled over her. "But yes. We are going to do tha- wait a second. Did you read my mind? Are you a monster?!" He raised his bat over his head and yelled, "DIE!" Abigail managed to catch it before it caused any other damage. Annabeth said, "No Coach. She's not a monster, she's a daughter of Athena!" He frowned and lowered the bat sadly. I heard a stream of voices and footsteps and I turned. All of the other students arrived and Coach Hedge yelled, "ALRIGHT CUPCAKES! LISTEN UP! I'M ONE OF YOUR NEW COACHES AND YOUR OTHER COACH, MR. FELISHA HAS AGREED TO LET ME TEACH YOU SWORD FIGHTING AND ANY OTHER FIGHTING STYLE!"

Abigail's POV

"But! Coach! We can't fight! And for starters, why would we even need to learn HOW to fi-" Marietta said, but Coach Hedge interrupted. "GET YOUR SISSY BUTTS UP, CUPCAKES, AND FIND ANOTHER ONE TO ASSIST YOU IN FAILING!" I partnered with Kace, Jameson partnered with Raymond, and Amanda partnered with some girl named Asha. The problem was, we were doing sword fighting and Kace and I were both at the same skill level and none of us had an advantage over each other. Same with Raymond, Jameson, Amanda and that other kid named Asha. Coach Hedge saw and decided to switch us up. "ALRIGHT, CUPCAKES. KALE CAN GO WITH RONALDO, ABIGANNE CAN GO WITH AMAZONA AND JALESON CAN GO WITH ASHER. CHOP CHOP, CUPCAKES!" Oh well, whatever. Eventually, I won, and then we started again and she won, and then it happened over and over and over. Coach Hedge saw and said, "ALRIGHT, CUPCAKES. THAT IS PATHETIC. YOU BOTH KEEP WINNING? I'M DOING A DOUBLE PAIR! YOU TWO VERSUS YOU TWO! GO!" he pointed to me and Amanda, then to Raymond and Kace. Alright, I said into Amanda's mind. Let's do this.

I decided to keep Ray busy so that Amanda could fight Kace. Ray jabbed at me with his sword, and I easily sidestepped. Before he could recover, I twirled around and smacked him with the flat of my sword. He stumbled, but recovered, and came back at me with renewed strength. Meanwhile, Amanda was kind of crushing Kace. He was very good with parries, though. Amanda knocked him to the ground with the butt of her sword. I was paying attention to their battle when Raymond almost got me. So, while Kace was on the ground, Amanda kicked him in the stomach. "Hey, that's cheating!" Raymond protested on the ground. "NOTHING IS CHEATING IN A BATTLE, CUPCAKE! IN A REAL BATTLE, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, HUH? ARE YOU GONNA ASK THE OPPONENT NICELY NOT TO KICK YOU?" Amanda was back to Kace in a flash, and they were both doing pretty well. But Kace wasn't very normal… his eyes were glowing.

"Uh, Kace? You all right, buddy? Uh… dude?" asked Raymond. Kace snarled and glared at him. "Son of Hades, do not call me, buddy.". "We should go tell Coach Hedge," I said, turning. "No, you idiot! He's going to beat the living Hades out of him so when he snaps out of it, you'll have to send him to the freakin' emergency room!" snarled Amanda. Kace was still fighting her. I glanced over at Coach Hedge. He was yelling at another group who was still trying to figure out how the heck to use a sword. "I can help, I think," said a voice behind us. It was that Asha girl. "I'll just simply strike him with lightning."

Raymond's POV

Wow. So, a random person comes up to Abigail and tells her that she can strike her boyfriend with lightning. Being a demigod so far is WEIRD. Anyway, I would never have guessed what Abigail's response to that would be. "Are you crazy? You must be- nope never mind. GUYS, WE GOT A NEW DEMIGOD!" I was shocked to hear this. Amanda groaned and said "ANOTHER one?! Godamn it!" Kace took a jab at Amanda and she kicked him in the stomach. Unfortunately, he managed to take a slash at her arm. She yelped as a trickle of blood ran down her arm. "If you guys are going to zap him, can you do it fast? Because I am REALLY running out of stamina, patience, and a lot of curses."

Jay suddenly ran up to us and said, "I see your- I mean our friend is hypnotized, or something along those lines. I believe I could provide some assistance.!" With that, he ran up to Kace, who became knocked out from the pommel of Jay's sword. He crumpled and I thought our issues were over when Abigail and Reyna advanced at us, with their weapons at the ready. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Amanda yelled. Abigail's eyes were pure gold, as were Reyna. "Who are you?!" Piper asked. Abigail growled and looked at her. "Daughter of Aphrodite, your charmspeak doesn't have any effect on me." Reyna, however, grimaced and said, "We are eioldons. You, daughter of Aphrodite, told us not to possess your crewmates, but you never said anything about anyone else."

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Piper. Meanwhile, I had no idea what the Hades was going on. That's when I turned around and saw Kace back to normal with a bump on his head. He groaned and said, "What the Hades is going on?" Then he doubled over and moaned. "Wait, everything is upside down and red. Is it supposed to be?" I looked over at Jameson. "He's going to need water poured over him." Meanwhile, Abigail and Reyna were still advancing on us. And Amanda's cut was was black and ugly. I did NOT want to look at it.

I charged into battle with Amanda and Jameson and we were doing pretty well. That is until I felt a horrible sharp pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to try and update every Thursday. Keyword TRY. If I update too early or too late, pls don't keelz me... ;w; Anyhoo, hope you enjoy your new chapters!**

Kace's POV

Oh, my gods, first I must have been possessed, then I wake up and the world is all red and upside down. THEN my friend gets stabbed by Reyna, who is possessed by a… whatever those things are. Oh boy. When Raymond collapsed, so did Abigail and Reyna. Amanda kind of just stood there in shock because she does that when she's really surprised. Like, one time I snuck up on her and scared her and she just stood there for a second, then turned around slowly and punched me in the gut.

Jameson yelled in horror and ran over to him, and I tried to fly. I summoned water and tried to heal him. "There's too much blood," I said. "Does anyone have any ambrosia?" Jameson yelled. "We're not supposed to bring any to school!" answered Abigail and groaned. "Why do we need-" She gasped and sat up straight. Her eyes were gold again. She said, "I speak to you directly, Abigail Desario, Kace Sawyer, Raymond Lee, Asha Thomas, and Jameson and Amanda Tanner. My master has good plans for you, so we're-" Amanda walked over and hit Abigail with the pommel of her knife, and Abigail crashed to the ground. Annabeth immediately started pacing, like how Abigail did when she was thinking. Jameson looked down at Raymond. "Dude, please don't die… that would be really harsh." I really agreed with Jameson, but we couldn't do anything.

Asha came over and looked at him. "Hmm. Well, see… I'm a rebel. Never heard that rule, sooo…" she brought out a few squares of ambrosia. "Don't ask where I got them, long story." We immediately force fed almost the entire bag to Raymond and his wound started to heal. He coughed and sputtered and finally woke up. He groaned. "What the Hades, guys?! What the hell happened to this day?! Anyway, how long was I asleep?" I sighed. "You weren't asleep, you were injured, you idiot," snorted Amanda, who had finally snapped out of her shock, and was leaning on her sword.

Coach Hedge came over and saw us in a clump. "WHAT ARE YOU CUPCAKES DOING JUST STANDING THERE? GET MOVING!" We explained the whole scenario to him. Coach frowned. "Wait, aren't those the things that possessed Valdez and he blew up New R-" He said, but was interrupted by Leo yelling, "WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT! " Abigail laughed and then groaned. She muttered a whole lot of curses. "We either need water or nectar." She said, after finished her stream of curses. Asha stood up and said, "Been there. Done that." Meanwhile, Ray was struggling to get up, and… wait, was he sweating? I glanced at Abigail and she widened her eyes. She dropped down next to Ray and felt his forehead. She looked up and noticed the empty bag in Asha's hands. I felt something foreign in my mind. Abigail sighed. "Why the HADES would you give him that much ambrosia?!" Amanda glared at her. "We just saved his life, so why don't you back-" "-off?! Yeah right, you only made things worse!" She waved her hands and engulfed Ray in water. "You fed him too much. We can eat it, but we don't eat it a lot! We eat too much of it, we burn into ashes." Amanda gasped and started cursing, furiously. She was almost as good at cursing as Abigail was. Can you engulf him in water? She asked. Fine, but what are you going to do? I replied. First I'm getting Jay to give Ray some kind of magic that lets him breathe underwater. She'll help you with that, and I'll go into his mind and see if I can reverse it or something.

I waved my hands over him, and water immersed him underwater. He tried to break free, but he realized it was us, and not demigod hungry monsters. I heard Abigail saying, "breathe underwater?" Amanda normally would've retorted, but she sighed. She whispered something to Jay, who then shot something in my direction and I ducked. It hit the water, and the water emitted a faint purple glow. Abigail stood there looking at Ray, but I knew she was most likely in his mind. Meanwhile, Ray was frowning, with his hair floating everywhere in tufts. Abigail ignored her, and finally let Ray splash to the ground. Ray stood up, weakly, and frowned. "Next time, you guys with charmspeak or whatever, better keep those whatever OFF OUR SCHOOL." he muttered. Meanwhile, the whole class was staring at us. "Um, so what about them?" asked Asha, frowning. Abigail waved her hand as if it was no such thing. "It's fine. The Mist covers up everything, but just in case, I modified their memories, so that they think that all that happened was a normal gym class." "Yeah, if you call mortals sword fighting, NORMAL," Connor said.

Asha's POV

Well….a LOT just happened. I found people with abilities like me, I fought them for practice, and I watched a classmate get possessed. Yup. Couldn't get any more crazier than that. I decided to hang out with the "magical" people. A girl in the group walked over to me. She looked about the same age as me, sixteen, and she had piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Reyna. Daughter of who, I won't tell you yet, considering you might not even be a demigod." I shook her hand. "Asha. It'd be great if someone explained who or what is a demigod." She grinned. "Wish I could explain right now, but with everyone around, it's too dangerous." I shrugged. "Fine with me."

Suddenly, I saw a small group of those 'demigod' people whispering in a corner. "What are we going to do with her?" asked a girl with black hair and blue streaks in her hair. "I honestly don't have any idea," whispered a boy with dark hair and jeans with, was that silver paint? "Well, we'd better find something soon, because if we want her to be 'demigod safe' or whatever we need to do it now!" hissed a girl with blond hair and sunglasses. "Um, guys? I think she's listening," said another boy with dark hair. Blonde Girl scowled and Silver Jeans turned to look at me. "You were listening? Nice eavesdropping skills," said Silver Jeans. I smiled. "Uh, okay. Cool. so., what is demigod safe?" I asked. Blond Girl rolled her eyes, and Silver Jeans said, "I take that back, she shouldn't have eavesdropped." Blue Streaks punched him on the arm. "No kidding. We don't even know if she is!" she said. She turned to me and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was confused. I was still standing when I felt like I fell on the ground. Why was I reliving my memories a few minutes ago? Blue Streaks was talking to the rest of the group. I shook my head and walked over. "What the heck did you do to me?!" I asked Blue Streaks. She waved it off. "Nothing remotely dangerous. Just looked through your mem-" she broke off. "Nothing dangerous and nothing you need to worry about." I was about to retort when Blonde Girl said, "Now, now, children. We are at school. We need to be civilized." I agreed, but Silver Jeans and Blue Streaks said, "To Hades with that!" Before a full-fledged war broke out, Mrs. Richards hushed us into her room.

"Ok guys! I know you wanted to learn a new language, so how about some greek!" Mrs. Richards announced. For some reason, everyone in the "demigod" group cheered. Mrs. Richards looked at them and smiled. "Glad to see, for once, some students agree with me. Now, who wants to come up here and give a small conversation with someone?" Blue Streaks and Silver Jeans' hands hit the air first. As they started talking, for some reason, I could understand it. I heard "Idiot", "CHB", book lover", and "Sand face". Wait. Sand face? Oh yeah, minor detail, HOW THE HECK CAN I UNDERSTAND GREEK? I was shocked, but I hid it. Unfortunately, not before the girl with blond hair in the "demigod" group saw me. She rolled her eyes, for some reason, and whispered something to the kid next to her with light brown hair. He shook his head and whispered something back. They went back to watching the class. I was a bit nervous about the whole idea of knowing Greek and not knowing how knew it, but I would have to try to find out.


	26. Chapter 26

Jameson's POV

It was really hard for me not to go over to Asha and scream at her, "YOU ARE A DEMIGOD! BOIIIIIII!" However, I resisted the temptation-and had to help Amanda resist too. She whispered to me, "Oh my gods, she looked so shocked when she heard Greek. Can I tell her now?" I sighed. "No, Amanda, we aren't even sure she is one- and we need to tell someone else, or at least get Abigail. Actually, considering Abigail already looked at her memories, that girl has powers."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Richards was astounded that Abigail and Kace could speak fluently in Greek. Right now, however, they were practically screaming insults at each other. Amanda, Ray, and I ran up and we tried to calm them down in Greek. It worked, sort of, because now those two weren't screaming at each other, but at us. Mrs. Richards, however, said, "Oh my god! I didn't know there were so many students that could understand Greek!" Then she frowned. "Wait. Raise your hands if you can understand a language other than English?" Practically all of the demigods raised their hands, besides Asha. She looked unsure if she actually understood Kace and Abigail. Everyone from CHB said Greek. Everyone from Camp Jupiter said Latin. Piper said French, Frank said Chinese. Nico said Italian. Kace said Korean. Abigail said Chinese. Leo said Spanish. Percy opened his mouth, but Annabeth smacked him. When it was Amanda's turn, she said, "I know 146 languages. Would you like me to list them?" Mrs. Richards' mouth dropped open in astonishment.

As we walked home, I kind of felt bad for Mrs. Richards. She was trying to teach a class that had known a lot of languages already, especially Amanda. However, Abigail seemed to hate Mrs. Richards and said to Amanda, "Dude. I hate you openly, but that was a pretty good one with the 146 languages thing," she said. "Oh, I CAN speak 146 languages," she replied. Abigail waved it off. "Yeah, I know. A plus side of being a Whisper. You can tell when who's lying. If someone's lying, their pulse quickens," Abigail said. Amanda smirked. "That was a delight." I stared at them. "So, two evil girls are happy from terrorizing a teacher. Two evil girls who hate each other. Lovely."

Annabeth said, "Hey wait a minute. Today's Wednesday. Isn't tomorrow the school dance?""Yep, and I'm not look forward to it! Last time I check, schools use music from Kidz Bop, which over sensors EVERYTHING!" I responded, slightly annoyed for obvious reasons."So… who's your date?" Annabeth asked no one in particular. No one answered. Abigail looked at us, reading our minds. "Guys be warned, there are no secrets in this friend group. Mainly because one of us can read minds!" Kace said. Abigail smirked. "True. So true. BTW, Amanda. Ray wants to take you to the dance." Amanda's face turned as red as the blood of Abigail's many dead enemies. Ray, however, paled and stuttered, trying to deny it. "Bro, I know it sucks, but she literally just READ YOUR MIND, and we all know it. Sorry." I replied, trying to resolve the argument. "Screw it" Ray mumbled. Kace paled and whispered something to Abigail. Wait, was he blushing? Because there was a silver flush on his face. Yeah, probably since he has silver blood. Abigail paled too. I had heard stories lately from other demigods about them kissing at camp once, so I had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Luckily for me, I can kinda of deflect her mind control, which I had done before so I doubt she'll try to read my mind. To be honest, though, I don't have a date, I swear! There wasn't anyone else on my mind, either. The rest of the walk was mostly Connor and Travis daring everyone, who was single, to ask each other out. Abigail and I just said that we don't do dares, while everyone else couldn't conjure up the nerve to do so. Ray didn't have a reason to, seeing how Abigail did it for him. Kace didn't even accept the dare, making me confused and suspicious on whether or not he liked Abigail.

When we got home, everyone went to their rooms and did their homework. When I was finished, I heard a thunking sound. It got louder and louder, when I couldn't stand it anymore. I opened a portal that took me to the sound, and said, "Will whoever making that thunking noise PLEASE STOP!" Abigail, Amanda, and Annabeth froze in shock and a volleyball and soccer ball fell to the ground. "Oops. Sorry about that, kind of, but it's not really our fault that you didn't finish your homework earlier", Amanda said. "Well, if you're done, grab a sword and start training. We all have to get in around one to two hours of training each night." Annabeth said, before turning around, picking up the volleyball, and spiking it to the wall again. Amanda kicked her soccer ball against the wall, then started doing juggling the ball with her feet. Abigail was serving her volleyball across the gym and it hit the opposite wall. Kace and Ray came out to use the swords, and I sighed. There was no getting out of this. I pulled out my sword, and went to murder the nearest dummy. And no, I don't mean my friends.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok, so you know how I said I would update every Thursday, but sometimes I might update late or early? Yeah, so today's the day! Hope you like this chapter. And a tiny Disclaimer to Voyage... um, you might not be happy with me for the other chapter. But no regrets! :)**

Amanda's POV

Homework was eh. Greek and English were the easiest, "surprisingly" and my elective was Engineering, so all we had to do was create a model of something that could allow a dozen eggs fall safely to the ground from the third floor of our school. To tell the truth, I finished really early and started writing when I heard Annabeth and Abigail taking turns spiking the volleyball. Of course they did, they must've finished in ten minutes. When Ray and Kace joined, everyone else had to join too. Besides Katie and Calypso, I think. If they were making dinner, thank the gods for them. I had heard stories from Camp Half Wit that the Demeter cabin were really great at cooking. Calypso, from what I heard from that Spanish boy (Leo, I think) dating her, was amazing at it. Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Abigail, Hazel, and Thalia began a game of volleyball, three on three. I stopped juggling the soccer ball after a while and watched the intense volleyball game. I wasn't the only one; Leo, Frank, Travis, and Connor were also watching. Well, more like Travis and Connor were walking around, making bets. "Hey Amanda!" Travis (or was it Connor?) yelled. "You wanna bet on the outcome?" In reply, I threw the extra volleyball at him. The other was nowhere to be seen until I turned and saw that he was behind me, trying to steal my wallet. Just in time, Abigail spiked the volleyball, Piper missed, and it hit him in the head. "OH YEAH! Winning point!" Reyna yelled. The twins looked excited as Leo handed over a handful of drachmas. "See? I told you, Connor." Travis nudged his brother. "I told you! If the two Daughters of Athena are on the same team, they obviously win!" Abigail appeared in front of them and flicked them both on the head. "You done talking about me yet?"

Her eyes flickered to mine and I noticed the way her hands were moving like a wave. I lifted my head slightly and saw that she had water hovering above the twins' head. "Why was she telling me this?" I thought. Wait. She couldn't get wet, but the others would. I did not want a repeat of what happened when Kace was dragging me to Camp Half Wit, and maybe this was her signal to move out of the way to not get soaked. I teleported most of the girls to the other side of the room just as she doused the twins in water. Jameson also reacted fast and teleported the rest. I grinned as Travis and Connor yelped and started cursing. Everyone laughed, and eventually, so did Travis and Conner. "I think you meant, that is why you don't mess with a daughter of Athena, especially one who's friends with two teleporters," said Jameson. I staggered back. "Excuse me?! Who gave you the idea that we were friends?! I hate her guts, and she hates mine. The only time we 'work together' is if we might die or if it's pranking someone." I retorted. "To answer your question, Kace overheard the two of you talking in your bedroom, Amanda." I smacked my head as Abigail grabbed Kace by the ear and dragged him away.

In response, I opened a portal, grabbed Jameson, and took him to his secret base. I checked if the coast was clear and punched his stomach. As he doubled over, I said, "Listen. As much as I try, I can just not like certain people. Especially her." His eyes seemed to smile mischievously. "Really? Then please explain to me this." He shot a beam of light to a pool of water, which for some reason was there, and I saw an image of Abigail and I talking. I heard the words "friend" and "don't tell anyone". I flushed. Jay smiled triumphantly. "See?" I sighed. There was no getting out of this. "Okay, okay. Maybe we are kind of friends. But you can't blame me- I have almost never had friends before, so I kinda don't know how to handle it." Jameson sighed. "Well, now you do. Deal with it," he replied. The truth was… before, I thought having friends was useless and that I didn't need any. But now… I actually kind of liked the feeling of having friends. Oh gods, I can't believe I said that.

When we teleported back, Abigail was waiting with Kace and Ray. "You guys wanna study for the Greek test?" she joked. "Actually, yes. It's important to study even if you think you already know it, because you could always mess up," said Kace. We stared. Abigail flicked him on the head and said, "Ok, say that one more time." "We should go study for the Greek test because we might make a mistake," Kace repeated. Abigail's mouth dropped open, as did the rest of ours. "Ok, child. I can't believe i'm saying this, but WE. DO. NOT. NEED. TO. STUDY. FOR. A. GREEK. TEST!" Abigail said. Kace grinned. "I know. I was messing with you guys. I despise studying, but the girl over here-" he pointed at Abigail. "- always forced me to." Piper walked over and said, "Well, is everyone done with their homework? Because tomorrow is the dance, and no one has the right outfit!" Ray stopped midsentence about suggesting to go train again. Abigail and Kace had a silver flush, and Jay was sputtering. I, on the other hand, walked slowly away from Piper. "What? No one wants to get the right outfit?" Piper asked, confused. "No! It's just, um, none of us have a date besides Ray and Amanda." Kace muttered. "Excuse me!" I yelled. "That can be easily arranged. How 'bout I use my-" Piper offered, but Kace yelled. "NO! I think we can handle it. Anyone else want to go upstairs to get our outfit?" I muttered "Fine." Abigail, Jay, and Ray practically sprinted to the dorms with Kace and I close behind them.

Ray cursed. "Damn it. Now we ACTUALLY have to find an outfit." Abigail said, "Wait isn't there a closet there? What if we could program it with our own style?" "Eh. it could work." I walked into mine. "YUP! IT WORKS!" Piper turns out ran with us and yelled, "BTW, THE PRINCIPAL SAID NO GIRLS CAN WEAR SUITS!" I cursed. Great, now I have to go on a date, with someone I don't even know that well…...this isn't going to turn out well, right?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry guys. I went to UVA SEP camp and there were NO electronics there. Then I got back and I got writer's block. *huffs* I only JUST got back to my regular writing schedule. Here's your new chapter!**

Abigail's POV

Ok, I know that he kissed me after I regained consciousness at camp when that incident happened, but I thought he was only relieved! Why would he ask me out?! There are many reasons to not ask me out. To name a few: I'm kind of evil, I'm dangerous, and I'm a Whisper. Helloooo? Did he forget that I mentioned that Whispers are dangerous WHEN WE FIRST MET?! I was kind of glad he asked me though. I snickered as I walked towards my closet. It would be priceless to see Amanda in a dress going out with another antisocial person. They're both antisocial, therefore, a perfect match! Just because I'm a Daughter of Athena does NOT mean I can't ship people.

I started to think about what to wear. I sighed and started to think. What is my soul like… I wonder. (besides black and cold sometimes) Then I get a perfect idea! In the end, I chose a navy blue ball gown with silver sequins. Perfect, I think, and hang it on the closet door. In case you were wondering on WHY I chose that, it's because I'm in House Merandus and if you don't know what that means, google it. If you can't google it, what are you doing with your life, I do not know.

I lied down on my bed. I swear if Amanda laughs at me tomorrow, I'm going to spill out a lot of embarrassing secrets about her. Suddenly, the room was dark and I jumped up. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. A punch came towards my way, I deflected it, and kicked in that general direction. I heard a grunt and a voice murmured, "Hmm. You're tougher than you look, Desario. You're going to need a lot more than punches to take me down, though. I'll see you soon." Whoever it was, it decided to have the last move and slashed upward at my arm. I winced and sent out my whispers. You're not going anywhere. I sent waves of water throughout the room, determined to drown whoever it was. He or she seemed to have magic and within a few seconds, a kick caught me in the ribs and I heard a crack. Silver stained my shirt. Wait, what kind of person wears boots with sharps pricks? Wait, spikes. I sent out my whispers again, but the person had already disappeared.

The darkness dissipated and I stood up, wincing. I cursed. My left arm was bleeding like crazy, as was my ribs. Damn it. I felt my ribs. Broken. I summoned some water and the bleeding stopped. My ribs were healed, though it still hurt to move. I walked out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen. I found everyone sitting there eating dinner. I sighed in relief. Good, no one else was hurt. I was about to turn invisible and get food without people noticing the silver on my shirt and jeans. You'd figure once in a while things would turn out right, but NOOOOO. Reyna HAD to turn around and see me. She said, "Pluto's Paul-" but I motioned for us to be quiet. She got the message and changed at top speed. "Oh never mind. I thought I saw that really annoying Katelyn outside." Too late, Percy whipped around and saw me. "What the Hades happened to you?!" Reyna gave me a "I tried" look. I rolled my eyes at Percy. "Nothing. I just tripped into something." Kace gave me a look and said, "The Abigail I know does NOT trip. What happened?"

I cursed. "Damn it, Kace. After finding the right outfit, I started practicing knife throwing in my room when a gust of wind blew the knife back and cut my stomach. Happy?" He still looked suspicious, so I sighed and sent out my whisper. Ok ok. You got me. Now shut up, and let me have some dinner, or I am NOT telling you what happened. I whispered angrily. HA! I knew it! Kace yelled triumphantly in my mind. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a plate and started loading it up with sushi. Thank the gods that Katie and Calypso actually made Asian food. I despise "American" food. The minute I finished, Kace grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room. He sat down and waved a hand at the closed door. He probably made the door heavier. Great. No getting out of this...

"Fine." I snapped. "I was ambushed in my room and whoever it was cut my arm and broke my ribs. Now they're healed." Kace sighed. "Uh, no, that is not ok! Aren't you a bit worried about what might happen?!" "We've handled worse." Kace frowned. "Okay, I know that is true, but let's think seriously here: have you ever heard of someone who wears spiked shoes?" he asked. "Boots," I corrected him. "They were definitely boots." "Ok then. Do you remember anyone who wore spiky boots I was about to leave and go get some dessert but he pulled me back a moment. "I like your fearlessness a lot, but sometimes you need to be careful. Okay?" he said. I sighed. "Alright," He kissed me on the cheek and left. I sat there for a little while, and then eventually went to get dessert. I knew Kace was right, but something felt really odd about this enemy's mind; it didn't feel completely evi, or have the motive to 100% kill. I suddenly remembered someone who had spiked boots and had a voice just like the intruder.


	29. Demigods at Goode Special!

A/N: Hey guys! So I have a bit of writer's block right now, so instead of a chapter, you will be getting a Ask the Demigods Special! BTW, mostly questions that Abigail, Kace, Amanda, Ray, Asha, Jay, and a bonus character will be answering. Hope you guys can enjoy! And I'll do my best to overcome my writer's block. Meanwhile, until I can overcome my writer's block, I'll be sending out Demigods at Goode Special like today's  
Q: Favorite Percabeth moment?  
Abigail: Oh. My. Gods. There was the holding the sky, left Calypso, turning down immortality  
Kace: What?! Percy, you and I are gonna have a LONG talk about this  
Amanda: What the hell is going on?!  
Abigail: - falling into Tartarus, Paris-  
Amanda: Lemme guess. Percabeth?  
Ray: *looks at the question* Yup. FPA507 really doesn't know what she's doing, right?  
Asha:... Say what now?  
Ray: FPA507! FangirlPianoARMY507 *points at the username* The girl who supposedly created us!  
FPA507: Technically, my friends helped create everyone else besides Kace and Abigail. The other characters like Leo and Frank were all Rick Riordan  
Abigail: *continues*  
Jay: So... Abigail is basically one of the coldest people until someone mentions shipping?  
Kace: *thinks* Pretty much  
Jay: Hm. Does anyone want to knock Abigail back to reality?  
Kriss: *walks in* Well, I would love to  
Amanda: I VOLUNTEER AS-  
Kace: *blocks her* Maybe I should do it  
Kriss: Ok. Kace, just because you want to be her boyfriend does NOT give you special permissions!  
Kace: *flushes silver* We're not dating!  
Amanda: Sure  
Jay: Who wants to snap her back then?  
Kriss: I vote Ray! I like to see boys suffer  
Kace: Sadistic, much?  
Ray: Wait- what?!  
Amanda: I second that!  
Ray: Guys. I-  
Asha: I have no idea what the heck is happening, but I third that!  
Ray: Seriously-  
FPA507: I FOURTH THAT!  
Kriss: Majority! *shoves Ray towards Abigail* Good luck!  
Ray: *gulps* Um... *throws a punch at Abigail's head*  
Abigail: *grabs his arm and judo flips him*  
Kriss: *applauds*  
Abigail: *walks off like nothing ever happened*  
Ray: *gets up, wincing slightly* I did not see that coming, did you?  
Everyone, but Kriss and Kace: Nope  
FPA507: On the bright side, now we can go to the next question!  
Q: If you could have a Different godly parent, who would it be and why?  
Asha: Well... seeing as I don't know yet, I don't really care  
Jay: Maybe... Apollo, cuz he's the god of music. And everyone SHOULD know that I like to sing  
Abigail: Ditto about the singing. I like Athena, but Hecate and Nemesis fit me. I have supernatural powers and I love revenge  
Ray: Remind me to never get on your bad side...  
Kriss: I don't know... Athena or Nike would be cool. I'm competitive and I DON'T lose. I'm also the intelligent one in the family so...  
Abigail and Amanda: Yeah!

Abigail, Kriss, and Amanda: *all high five*  
Kace: Whatever. I could be Hecate or Hades. Hecate, well, same reason as Abigail. Hades... doesn't he control all the metal and gems under the earth? Well, you'll find out sooner or later  
Amanda: I'd probably be Tyche because I obviously give luck to all those around me!  
Abigail: *rolls her eyes* Yeah. You definitely do give off a WONDERFUL vibe  
Amanda: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Or I'd be Apollo because of my knife throwing skills. All about that aim!  
Abigail: I think I might throw up...  
Ray: I honestly have no idea, but I guess I'd be Hecate or... nope. Just Hecate. You know, cuz of all the control the Underworld thing  
Kriss: Yeah right. Or you just want to be in the Hecate cabin cuz of Amanda *singsong voice*Ray: *spits out water*  
Amanda: *tries to grab Kriss* Oh you're gonna regret that!  
Kriss: *smirks* No I won't! BTW, Ray wants to ask you out  
Ray: Schist! KRISS, IM GOING TO MURDER YOU  
Kriss: Wrong again! You can't even beat me in training!  
Kace: Not surprised  
Ray: Oh C' mon! It's not like you've beaten a girl  
Kace: That's because we almost kill each other when we do spar  
Ray: Yeah. Or is it because Abigail destroys you every time?  
Everyone: *stares at him*  
Ray: *realizes Abigail and Kace are about to murder him* Schist  
Jay: Dam! You guys better run! Amanda, Asha, and I will hold them down, right?  
Amanda: Nope! You're on your own. Meanwhile, I need some popcorn. Asha, wanna join me?  
Asha: *shrugs* Sure, why not. I kind of want to see how the girls are going to kick the Ray's butt  
FPA507: Ok then... seems like everything is almost in order  
Jay: Almost?  
FPA507: Well duh! Abigail and Kace still need to murder him *points at Ray*  
Ray: Schist  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
This question can no longer be answered due to technical difficulties  
Q: Least Favorite God/Goddess?  
Kriss: Di Immortales. Are you TRYING to get us all killed?  
FPA507: Chill. I already accessed the god-proof shield. Answer freely, guys!  
Abigail: HERA  
Kace: Apollo, Aphrodite, and Ares  
Amanda: Aphrodite and Hecate  
Jay:... Can I say no comment?!  
FPA507: You can unless you want me to ship you with someone  
Jay: Styx! Hera!  
Amanda:... You don't know who Hera is, do you?  
Jay: *sweats nervously* Um...  
Amanda: *starts a lecture on all the gods and goddesses and how Jay should trust her since they're siblings*  
*One Hour Later*  
Asha: I guess Tyche cuz life ain't fair no matter how much you want it to be fair  
Ray: Hypnos. He keeps making me late to school!  
Kace: You sure that wasn't yourself?  
Ray: ...  
Kriss: Tyche and Hera  
FPA507: Great! SO now I'll lower the shield!  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
FPA507: For the love of Zeus, did you really think I was going to let my characters die?!  
Everyone: ...  
Q: Hogwarts House?  
Amanda: I'd be Ravenclaw or Slytherin  
Ray: I'd want to be Gryffindor, but cuz of my dad, probably Slytherin/  
Kriss: I'd be Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I like watching people suffer and I tend to have a dark side  
Abigail: I'd be anything BUT Hufflepuff. I took the Pottermore test. I'm Ravenclaw and Wampus. Wampus is basically the Illvermony equivalent of Gryffindor, and people tell me I have a dark side  
Kace: Abigail sent me the Pottermore link, and I'm a Horned Serpent and a Gryffindor. Why are we so similar though? Wampus is basically Gryffindor and Horned Serpent is basically Ravenclaw  
Abigail: ...We're both Asians? And it's most likely a coincidence that our wands were basically the same as well  
Jay: Hufflepuff  
Asha: I took the Pottermore test as well. I'm a Gryffindor  
Jay: The Bigger question is, there's seven of us. What position would we be on a Quidditch team?  
FPA507: *glares at Jay* I was GOING to say that, but yes  
Kace: I can be Seeker  
"Jay: I'll be Keeper. I can use my abilities  
Asha: *gestures to Ray* He's almost a teddy bear but... I guess we could be Beaters  
Everyone: *rolls on the floor, dying of laughter*  
Abigail: Oh man! Teddy bear! Amanda. Kriss and I could be Chasers  
Amanda: Great!  
Kriss: Can I still scare the other team?  
FPA507: Who's gonna be captain?  
Everyone except for Jay and Asha: *glares at each other* *begins attacking and arguing*

Asha: *sigh* Good job, FPA507. You just caused World War III


	30. ANOTHER DEMIGODS AT GOODE (Special!)

**A/N: I still have writer's block, so please give some advice on how to overcome it if you can! Enjoy the Special!**

Q: Who do you trust the most? The least?

Kace: Abigail the most-

Amanda: What a surprise...

Kace:... and Jay the least

Amanda: Asha the most, Abigail the least

Kriss/Abigail: Are you sure you don't trust Ray the most?

Kriss: Abigail the most, Ray the least

Abigail: Kace the most. Everyone the least

Asha: Nobody most, Ray the least

Jay: Ray the most, Amanda least

Amanda: *attacks*

Ray: Amanda the most, Kace-

Abigail: YES!

Kriss: *shoves him towards Amanda*

Kriss: You finally confessed your love for her!

Abigail: Now kiss

Ray and Amanda: ...

Ray: You haven't even kissed Kace ye-

Abigail: I actually have. Now. *whips out a knife* Kiss

Q: Preferable Weapons?

Asha: I'll stick with my lightning sword, spear, and bow and arrows. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go, so bye

Jay: I like battle axes-

Kace: But you don't-

Jay: *bracelets morph*

Kace: ...I stand corrected

Abigail: I prefer abilities, knives/daggers, and swords. Though archery does come into play sometimes

Ray: Really?! I've never seen you use a sw-

Abigail: And if it comes to certain people that I can't kill, but I want them to suffer, I use martial arts

Ray: Wait-

Abigail: *grabs arm*

Ray: Oh Styx...

Abigail: *judo flips him*

Kriss: Yes! My turn! Weapons...hm. I don't know. Daggers and taser. Now...

Kriss: *turns towards Kace*

Kace: You couldn't take me down even if you tried

Kriss: *attacks*

 _A few minutes later..._

Kace: What did I tell you?

Kriss: Shut up, Sawyer

Amanda: Weapons...powers, bow, and arrows-

Ray: *winces* Ow. Well, I prefer powers, knives-

Amanda and Ray: -and swords

Q: Favorite Book Series?

Jay: Lord of the Rings

Amanda: HUNGER GAMES!

Abigail: ...I have never seen you this excited before

Kace: Eh. Don't have a favorite

Abigail: You never have a favorite for anything

Ray: Divergent

Kriss: WHY WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! IT WAS JUST HGANSHSGNS. Anyway, probably the Selection or Red Queen

Asha: Harry Potter, I guess

Abigail: Which genre?

Kace: Oh god...

Abigail: You want top 10?

Kriss: Great...

Abigail: Or of the ones I'm currently reading?

Amanda: JUST ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTION FOR ZEUS' SAKE!

Abigail: I'd love to, but you REALLY need to narrow down the options

Q: When life gives you lemons... what do you do?

Actually make lemonade: Asha, Jay, and Ray

Throw it back and ask for chocolate: Kace, Asha, and Amanda

Cut them up and squirt them in peoples' eyes: Kriss, Amanda, and Abigail

Make orange juice and leaving everyone wondering how you did it: Abigail and Kace


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **A/N: Sooo. Turns out I actually have a new chapter for you! I remember I said to keep updating on Thursday, but I can't promise cause when I get home from vacation, I have to ready myself for middle school. Anyway, Cheers!**

Ray's POV

Wow. A lot can happen in a day. Thanks to Desario, Amanda now knows that I like her. That's just great. Then Desario turns up covered in cuts and bruises, and says that her knife blew back in the wind and hit her. I didn't believe it, but I didn't really care because it's kind of like Abigail to be covered in bruises and blood.

After dinner, I went to my room again and sat down with a book. I delved deep into the world of The Infernal Devices. Just when a battle was about to occur, I heard a knock on my door. Sighing, I folded the corner of the page I was on, put it down on my bed, and opened the door. To my surprise, it was Kace, leaning against the door frame. I could kind of see why Abigail liked him, if she did, and she probably does. Just kidding, I have absolutely no idea what she sees in him.

"Hey Ray. I'm guessing you're upset at Abigail for revealing your secrets", he said. I sighed. "Upset doesn't even fit the definition of what I'm feeling right now", I replied. He smirked. "I can tell you that you're lucky. She hasn't twisted your mind and actually rack your whole body with pain." Kace sighed. My jaw dropped. "Wait, I thought you meant that I was lucky that the reading my mind thing only happened once to me?!" "Well, she once got so upset at Jay that she became insane. I've never seen her that way before, but she tried killing Jay, and I stopped her. Then, she kind of took control of my body and mind and kind of tortured me." I gulped. "Remind me to never mess with Abigail, ESPECIALLY." Kace grinned. "You already did in the Ask the Demigods, remember? You got judo flipped, like twice.." I winced, remembering that memory. I shook my head in disbelief. "Anyway, we should be done with picking our outfits by now, or Piper will have our heads."

"Oh my gods. She totally will!" Kace turned behind him and there stood Travis, Connor, Thalia, and Annabeth. "What the-" I said. Annabeth smirked. "Forget Piper, I'm going to kill the pair of you if you're letting down your dates." I went red, but Kace went completely pale. "Wait, why is he pale?" Thalia asked. Annabeth sighed. "Never mind that, tell you later, but you two are going to pick out an outfit. Now." For some reason, Percy was walking down the hallway, and he said, "I'd work now. When Wise Girl says something, she means it." In response, he had a vase thrown at him by Kace. Everyone left to finish up their outfits, and I looked at my closet. I'd get her back for this. I had to.

The next morning, I was going to confront her when I noticed that Abigail kept glancing at this girl at school. The girl had caramel hair with gold highlights and it was in a ponytail. I looked closer, and it seemed like the hair tie was made by a braid of that girl's own hair. She was wearing a tight, sweat absorbing shirt, athletic capris, boots with... what the heck were those? It looked metallic and it seemed to have some kind of silver liquid at the top of whatever it was. I went up to Abigail, and she was so lost in her thoughts that I actually landed a punch on her face. She coughed up some blood and I forgot that she had silver blood, so I jumped back and said, "What the Hades is that?!" Abigail rolled her eyes. "My blood, genius" she replied. "Now you have five seconds to tell me a reason why you interrupted my thinking or you lose a limb." And she brought a knife. "Well you were staring at one of the girls over there, so I came over to ask what you were doing."

To my surprise, she flinched. "Whoa. I'm sorry, but you're like the Terminator and they don't flinch." I said. She glared at me and my grin died. "You are going to shadowtravel over there and grab that girl while I cause a distraction." She replied. "And you're going to do that because you value your life." With that, she disappeared and suddenly a wave of water appeared and dowsed everybody. I sighed and shadowtraveled over to the girl and grabbed her. Then I appeared... in the girl's bathroom. "WHAT THE H-" I yelled, but I was cut off by Abigail slapping my face. "I whispered you here idiot." she replied. "Now. Kriss Windmore. You're going to tell me how you broke in our house and why you attacked me." The girl frowned. "Whoa. I didn't do anything. I remember breaking in, but nothing more." Abigail glared at her and said, "Don't. Lie. To me." Kriss smirked. "Don't even try your whispering either cuz I have that too."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for not updating a while. I got caught up with Laurex breaking up *sob*, starting middle school, and getting back to a normal school schedule. But here's a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

Kace's POV

It'd be really nice if I could keep my life, thanks. After having that warm talk with Ray and getting ambushed by the Stolls, I chose a what seemed like a suitable outfit. I sighed. No matter what happened, it seemed like two best friends were going to become MORE than best friends.

I was walking to class when I heard a yell come from the girl's bathroom. What was funny was that the yell sounded like a guy. A guy I knew… I headed over to the girls' bathroom as quietly as possible "...demigod? ANOTHER ONE? Not to mention one that has the same powers I do and tried to attack me?! Wait, one question to determine if I hate you or not, Kriss- do you act like a moody teenager and hate everything?" asked Abigail's voice. "Um, no, don't be stupid. Nobody hates everything," came a response from someone who was apparently Kriss. Abigail sighed in relief. "Okay, you're not Amanda. Thank goodness." "OMG! WHY IS THERE A BOY IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM?!" said a random girl, who was apparently in the girls' bathroom "That's what I'd like to know," muttered Ray. Within a few seconds, the girl walked out with a dazed look. She saw me and said, "Have a nice day" before walking off. "What the heck just happened?" Ray asked. "Forget it, guys. I have to go to class," said Kriss. "Meet up with me at the front after school, then," said Abigail. "Deal."

When Abigail walked out with an embarrassed Ray and a girl with caramel hair and gold highlights. "Um, hey guys." I started, awkwardly. "I totally didn't hear anything in the girls' bathroom about whoever this girl is with the gold highlights." Abigail gave me a look that clearly said: "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Abigail loved to say that, but she never did kill me. I knew that she did have the ability to, and she could make the death as slow and painful as she wanted. Basically, if she said she was going to kill, there was around an 85% chance that she wouldn't.

We met up with Jameson and Amanda at the corner. "Guys, um… You have volleyball practice tonight, right? And Amanda has soccer? Is anyone going to be at the apartment for me to hang out with and play Fortnite?" They stared at me blankly. Abigail looked at me like I was stupid. "Kace, It's Thursday," she said to me, sounding miffed. "So?" I asked, unsure of what she was getting at. "It's the school dance, dimwit!" Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, right." everyone looked a bit uncomfortable. Well, everyone BUT Jay. Probably because he didn't have to ask a girl out! There was a moment of silence that was broken by Jay, who blurted, "I can't believe they might be playing Kidz Bop!" We all turned to look at Jay, right before we reached Trig. "...Anyway, you all have your outfits, right? I can't wait to see all the couples!" Abigail said with a smile. Amanda asked, "How are you one of the coldest and darkest people alive until you suddenly ship someone?!" Abigail shrugged. " I don't know. It's just a weird thing that I do, I guess…" She said this without looking at us. It came to me that Abigail might be hiding something. It's Abigail, though. We've been best friends since first grade. She would never lie to me. Amanda rolled her eyes, and we took our seats. As I looked at Abigail's highlights swing around, as she took her seat, something occurred to me. Who was that new girl? Was she on our side? If not, she still had Abigail's powers, so would Abigail meet her match?

Asha's POV

All through Trig, I could barely concentrate. One, because there was a school dance tonight and I had NOBODY to go with, and two because of those weird "demigod" kids. Whoever they were. They seemed weird, and they all had a special relationship with one another. Blue Streaks and Silver Jeans obviously had a crush on one another, as were Blonde Girl and Black Hair. Blonde Girl and Earbuds Boy seemed to be siblings, and Blue Streaks seemed to have a small friendship with Blonde GIrl. Overall, they all had an okay relationship with each other.

By the time I got to gym, I was already exhausted from all the homework we had to do. Plus, tonight EVERYBODY will be busy, so why the heck would the teachers have the homework due tomorrow?! Oh well. I was pretty sure the dance started at six and went till midnight. I'm pretty convinced that I can finish it before the dance. Anyhoo, gym. Still trying to figure out how those demigod people know about ambrosia. I don't really remember how I got it. I just remember being injured during soccer and this man offering me the lemon squares/ ambrosia... I hoped that I could find a way to figure out who are demigods and how I got the ambrosia…


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week, but the chapter this week is extra long. Mostly because I got the flow of ideas up and running again! I hope you enjoy!**

Jay's POV

I did not have a ball date. I am satisfied. That is all I have to say.

Amanda's POV

No comment.

Abigail's POV

Jeez, guys! Are you doing that just so that I have to tell the story? *crickets chirping* Great…

So anyway, we all got home, did our homework, and got ready. Apparently, Aphrodite must've enchanted the outfits because the minute I wore the dress, I had a tiny bit of makeup on and had all my favorite jewelry on. I cursed. I really hoped that Kace would not smirk. On the bright side, my combat boots fit really well with the dress. I tucked a knife into my boot. Hey. You never know what life's going to fricking throw at you when you're a demigod. Annabeth and Reyna dropped by and we started chatting about camp. Reyna was a bit surprised that there were few Roman demigods living in this house. We started chatting about camp and Annabeth filled Reyna in on Kace and my difference with the others. After thirty minutes, we headed to the living room.

I was wearing my dress, and Amanda was wearing a silver and black dress with splatters of white. When I saw her, I smirked. "Hey, Amanda. Are you dressed to go to a funeral?" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I'm gonna kill someone if they try to dance with me." I chuckled and we headed down the last few stairs. We were all wearing a variety of dresses, and the boys just wore stupid khakis and dress shirts. Except for Jameson; he was just wearing everyday clothing. He seemed cheerful, and even said, "Oh, this shirt? Yeah, well, no date, no fancy clothes." He earned a powerful punch from Amanda and an eye roll from Ray and Kace. All the other boys, well, I was receiving a lot of thoughts of self-consciousness.

I noticed my leather jacket cast on the couch. I totally forgot about that after flying to CHB. I noticed there were black fingerless gloves next to it. I looked around and saw a silver jacket with the same gloves. I nudged Amanda and pointed the jacket to her. She sighed. "Well, at least I can look cool kicking any boy's ass if they ask me to dance with them." I laughed. "Even I wouldn't do that! Wait, yes I would. Look, the point is… do you think we should at least try to have fun at this stupid thing? And try not to get attacked by monsters along the way." "Yeah, that would be nice," agreed Amanda. "WHOA. WAIT. Did you two just agree on something? Ohmagoodness…" said Jay. Amanda rolled her eyes.

When we got at the school, we automatically heard the booming music coming from the gym. "Heyyyyy, that's not kidz bop! That's actually real music! Whaddaya know!" said Jay happily. Other than that, well, the boys' emotions were also booming in my head, which is not fun. Imagine somebody screaming in your ear, "OHMYGOSHWHATDOIDONOW?!" Yeah... not fun. Well… it was kind of funny seeing boys who could face a bunch of monsters, but panic when they need to ask their girlfriends (or in Ray's case, hopefully, girlfriend) to dance. I'm pretty sure Kace and I were shining silver light off of our cheeks and everyone else was bright red. Except for Jameson. He just strolled off merrily, saying, "Yep, I'll skip the awkwardness and get a soda. Bye, Y'all!" After he left, we were left standing there awkwardly.

I unclasped one of my beads and it morphed into a knife. All the boys backed away nervously. "What?" I said. Ray pointed at the knife in my hands. "You have a knife," Ray said. "No, really?" said Abigail sarcastically. "But still, it's a knife. What's so bad about that?" Kace started listing things off, counting them on his fingers. "You only bring out a weapon if you're pissed, you look really dangerous with that, and you also have that face that you're okay, but you're not," Amanda whirled around to face me. "Whoa, really?!" Ray's mouth dropped open. "TTerminatortor has feelings?" I flushed so much that the tips of my fingers were white. "I have feelings, but not that face," I muttered, looking down. Kace raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Reyna got bored of waiting for the others and left for the snacks with Thalia behind her. Nico left for the tables of snacks and plopped down, scowling at anyone who dared sit with him.

Finally, Percy offered his arm to Annabeth. "May I have this dance?" He said, smirking. Annabeth rolled her eyes, although she was grinning, and accepted his arm. They moved to the dance floor and started dancing. Encouraged by Percy's bravery, the boys slowly started to ask their girlfriends/crushes to dance with them. Well, most of them. Kace and Ray still didn't move. I could literally hear their thoughts and sighed inwardly. Sometimes being a Whisper was interesting, but other times like these, it just really ruined the moment.

I'm honestly not sure when I discovered this, but I found out a way to "shut down" my abilities. Like not forever, but for a time being. At most, so far, was three hours. I "shut down" my abilities and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Ray said, "Um. Amanda. D'you want to dance?" Amanda glared at him. "You're kidding right?!" Ray blushed. "No, I mean. Just as possible friends. Not romantically. That's unless you would rather dance with another boy." Amanda scowled and seemed to contemplate it when someone decided to chose that moment to flounce in. Seriously, three guesses who.

Katelyn flounced in with WAY too much makeup and a hot pink dress that was way too revealing. Amanda saw her and her jaw dropped open in disgust. Katelyn shimmied over to Kace and started to trace his arm. "Hey, sweetie. D'you want to dance with me?" Katelyn purred, batting her eyelashes. Even Ray looked uncomfortable and started to slowly edge away when Amanda grabbed his arm. "Yeah I don't want to dance with you, but if it gives me a reason to get away from that-" Amanda said, gesturing at Katelyn. "-I accept. Now c'mon before I gag." And with that, Amanda practically ran with Ray at her heels.

Katelyn frowned at me. "Oh. It's that girl that you always hang out with… would you rather not hang out Marietta and I?" Katelyn asked, trying to dazzle Kace with her fake blue eyes. Kace side eyed me with an expression that said, "Help!", but I gave a subtle motion that I wouldn't help him unless last minute. His eyes were basically saying, "if she does anything more than this, I will actually kill you." I was shocked and amused

Just then, Kace's eyes trained on something behind Katelyn and glazed over. I looked over to see Amanda without her sunglasses on. "Wouldn't you rather go over to the snacks table with Abigail?" she said smoothly. Kace nodded slowly and grabbed my arm(which I smacked away) and started over to the snacks table. I followed him, whispering thank you into Amanda's mind before whispering Kace back to normal. Amanda stalked off once more over to Ray and Katelyn narrowed her eyes, but sulked off over to Marietta, who looked equally disappointed that Percy had rejected her.

Kace and I were at the snack table and kinda just hung out, but then, well, Kace mumbled: "Umm, so Abigail, uh, want to, uh, you know, um, want to, uh, dance?" I kicked him. "Owww… jeez, okay…" he said with hurt in his eyes. I smirked. "Jeez, Sand Face. I'm not that cruel to turn you down." He grinned, his face slightly paler, and he pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"You know, I feel like… we haven't really been able to spend time together without being attacked by monsters…" He said, awkwardly. I laughed. "Yeah. I know, that's why I insisted we come." There was an awkward silence before I said, "You know, I really am glad we could do this." "Um, yeah." he said. Great vocabulary, Kace. As if by magic, we seemed to get closer, and then finally, our lips touched. This was the first kiss that I actually could expect. Aaaand then everything was ruined after a few seconds, because Amanda appeared behind me and said, "Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Kace and I broke apart, flushing white. "Nope, you aren't," Kace said, quickly. He was still holding my hand and he didn't let go. I smiled inwardly. I didn't want him to let go.

I addressed Amanda. "Yeah, you definitely weren't interrupting anything, but what did you want?" Amanda rolled her eyes and said, "Two things; one, Katelyn's missing and two, isn't it weird that around thirty demigods are in this gym, four of which are the Big Three, and there haven't been any monster attacks?" I didn't have any response for that. Then, as if we didn't need more troublesome news, Kriss appeared next to Amanda. "Abigail, right?" I nodded. "Well, since you three were the first demigods that I could find, you need to come with me. There's something you have to see." Kriss said.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So... I went a little too much... and I wrote another POV. And I finished it, so you guys can check it out! (::) ;p**

Kace's POV

The dance was going great, but Amanda HAD to interrupt Abigail and me with the troublesome news. Then that other weird girl, Kriss, showed up as well. "There's something you have to see," Kriss said to Abigail. Abigail replied, "Ok. Sure." Kriss noticed our linked hands and said, "Your boyfriend can come along and Amanda definitely needs to." I glanced at Abigail and was surprised that she wasn't flushing silver that much. She just nodded and Kriss ran across the gym with us behind her.

We went into a warehouse that was nearby the school. Abigail never released my hand which made me kind of giddy. The door was locked, so Abigail had to sneak in invisible. It was a while before she opened the door. Her skin tone was back to its normal pale color, but her eyes were slightly unfocused. "Abigail?" I asked. "What happened?" She bit her lip and said, "There's something really disturbing down there." We walked as fast as we could to where Abigail saw whatever she saw. My mouth dropped open, and even Amanda couldn't hide her shock. There were around two dozen dead bodies hanging from the ceiling, dead. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that their limbs were hanging off by a few inches of skin and their eyes were completely gouged out. "Wait. How is terminator disgusted by that?" I asked. Amanda immediately facepalmed and turned around. "We're all disgusted, idiot." "No. Not the bodies, that." Ray said and gestured to the corner. We looked where he was pointing and there, was a dead baby's body hanging up by a chain of cut off limbs. Amanda looked actually afraid and Abigail was literally going to go insane. That's when I noticed something.

"Hey! Is that a note taped onto the body?!" I asked. "Please tell me I'm wrong." Kriss approached cautiously and snatched the note. "It says, I knew you demigods would fall for the bait. Better luck next time!"Kriss cursed. "Holy Styx. I'm so sorry. We have to get back to that dance." Before she could move one step, however, Amanda tsked. "Screw running, just take the freaking portal!" We arrived back at the gym to find everything normal. Except for one thing. I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Well, just as I thought that, in the middle of the gym, walking towards us, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. With green smoke coming out of her mouth. She chanted:

 **Seven new heroes newly met, one of more than half, and one not at all**

 **Traveling by** **mentor, who is not to expect, and if six don't survive, the safe havens shall fall.**

 **What before had been pieces, shall now become queens, unless the new seven can trick them to death**

 **And shall they find in their city, by last of their means, that what will be lost is more than blood, mind, and breath**

 **The brood of an artist is invited to either side and whichever she does will result in more than her fate,**

 **The one yet to find where his last power lies may be lost, found, or on an evil one's plate**

 **A mortal, but silver, and the mad one before, have the key to the center of the illusion of nature,**

 **The optimistic one may not be any more, and the streaked one has to make the choice that will make her.**

Then Rachel dropped to the ground, and we all rushed over to her, including Percy, Annabeth, and the others. Annabeth was pale. "That prophecy… The new seven… Percy, it's them." she gestured to Ray, Amanda, Abigail, Kriss, Jameson, and I. "But there were seven in the prophecy!" said Percy uncertainly. "Um, it said 'newly met'... what about Asha?" asked Amanda. Percy was now as white as Annabeth. Abigail sighed. "Let's at least finish the dance," I said. Everyone grumbled and went back to what they were doing, and Rachel was starting to come to consciousness again. I put my arm around Abigail's shoulder (thank goodness she didn't hit me this time) and we went back to dancing. "What do you think it all means?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I don't know," she replied, regretfully.


	35. Chapter 35

Kriss's POV

Oh my god. I am so freaking stupid. I should've known that the damn bodies were a distraction. I was so shocked at the prophecy. Everyone looked worried and afraid. However, thank god Abigail's boyfriend (I honestly don't care what his name is) suggested that they should finish the party and then worry about it tomorrow. I didn't have a date, so I sat down at one of the tables and started thinking about what Annabeth said about the seven new heroes. I couldn't interpret what any of it meant. I mean, what is "The brood of an artist?" What the heck was that supposed to mean? By the end of the song, I hadn't learned anything.

I stood up to leave, deciding that too much had happened in one night, when a huge wall of fire burst up, trapping everyone in the school. I immediately turned to look at Abigail and her group of friends. Her friends were staring at scrawny kid holding hands with a beautiful girl with hair similar to mine and were wearing a white sleeveless dress. "What?!" He said, holding up one of his hands, defending himself. "I know all the ladies love Leo, but I'm not doing any of that." He looked at a burly Asian guy standing next to a girl with shoulder-length curly, cinnamon, brown hair and gold eyes. "Hey, Zhang. Your firewood still okay?" The Asian guy, who I'm assuming is Zhang, started stuttering. "Um. It's still in that pouch you gave me, but- I mean it's not here- well- it's in my locker-and-" The scrawny guy rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Let me try to defuse the fire, just gimme a second." He raised his hands toward the fire. It barely did anything. The fire only went down a few inches before jumping up at least three feet. The scrawny guy gaped. "Um. Percy? Operation Water Balloon."

I noticed a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes next to a blonde haired girl with grey eyes. He nodded and looked pointedly at Abigail and her boyfriend. They turned towards the fire and started summoning water to diminish the fire. The other students were staring at the fire. I was starting to feel bad that they had this added to their plate of stress when I heard Katelyn say, "What the heck is this? This is a lame firework display." I turned around and said, "Wait, what?" She crossed her arms. "You heard me, this is one of the lamest firework displays I have ever seen." There were murmurs of agreement, but I was so confused. Firework display?! Are they crazy?! I walked as fast as I could toward Abigail.

"Abigail!" I said, when I reached her side. "What the heck, everyone's saying that it's a lame firework display." She gritted her teeth. "Of course they think that." She waved her right arm and a huge wave of water splashed across the fire. "The Mist covers up anything unusual, so they see something really weird." Abigail continued. She summoned another wave and it fell on the fire. The fire was slowly diminishing, but at this rate, we were going to be here for hours until we could leave.

Abigail cursed under her breath. "Hey Amanda!" she called across the room. "What do you want?!" a girl with blonde hair that had purple tips replied. "Well, since you and Jay are children of Hecate-" Abigail retorted, but was interrupted by Abigail's boyfriend yelling, "You guys can use your magic to help us out, or at this rate, we're not going to be out of here for hours!" A guy with light brown hair stood up. "Jeez, Kace! We got it! We got it!" He yelled back. He shot purple light at the fire, and so did Amanda (who I assume is the girl with the purple tips). The scrawny boy, Leo I think, was doing his best to defuse the fire.

The fire was slowly diminishing when it suddenly died down instantly. Amanda and that other boy looked tired, but not as exhausted as Leo, Percy, Abigail, and Kace (I think that was his name). Everyone started applauding, probably thankful for the end of the "fireworks." Kace winced at the applause and grumbled, "Can someone get them to shut up?" Abigail could barely roll her eyes. "I'd love to, but honestly-" She stumbled into Kace, knocking them both to the ground. Abigail groaned. "Sorry, Kace. One question, is it just me or is-" "-everything pink and spinning. Nope, not just you" Kace said, trying to stand up. Percy was doing his best to not collapse and Amanda was leaning against a table trying to stand up straight.

All the other students were stil standing there. I decided to do us all a favor and whispered into all the students brains, forcing them to go home early. Amanda and Abigail's friends looked shocked and looked at Abigail pointedly. She glared at them. "You really think it was me? I have no strength right now to control THAT many people." she said. "Then who was it?" said that light brown hair guy. Abigail's eyes, as did another boy with dark black hair, flickered in my direction. But the next second, they averted their eyes. However, it didn't go unnoticed. Amanda frowned and put out her hands. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Are you telling me that its that girl-" Her finger pointing at me. "-who's doing all that whisper thingie that you do as well?!"


	36. Third Demigods at Goode Special!

**A/N: Sorry guys! I was pretty busy this past week, and I only got around a few sentences added so... Instead, we gonna do a Special! I don't think it's as good as the ones before but enjoy!**

Favorite Sports?

Kace: Soccer and Swimming

Abigail: Obviously, Sand Face! Swimming is the easiest for you!

Kace: It's easy for you too!

Kace and Abigail: *starts bickering*

Amanda: *sighs* *massages forehead* And this is argument number..."

Jay: Probably 489

Amanda: Great... I like Soccer and Track

Abigail: *stops bickering* Volleyball and Swimming

Everyone: *sighs for the moment of silence*

Kace: Volleyball is easy for you too!

Abigail: It's not my fault I'm good at it!

Kace and Abigail: *continues arguing*

Amanda: Kill me now...

Kriss: Gymnastics and I'm gonna go practice at the gym to get some peace and quiet *starts to leave*

Jay: *starts to open portal* Nothing physical, and I gotta do something with Harvey, so PEACE *disappears*

Asha: Soccer!

Ray: I LIKE FORTNITE

Kace and Abigail: *shuts up*

Amanda: *jumps back about five feet*

Asha: *closes eyes* *massages forehead*

Kriss: *stops inches away from door*

Jay: *reappears* HOLY STYX, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY RAY?!

Ray: *confused* I like Fortnite? And it's my favorite sport, by the way.

Everyone: FORTNITE ISN'T A SPORT

Kace: I know I play Brawl Stars and Clash Royale, BUT FORTNITE ISN'T A SPORT, RAY!

DoA5: Remember no killing or maiming

Everyone: *attacks*

Ray: *shadow travels* CYA SUCKERS

* * *

Specialties?

Amanda: Hm... I play the French Horn and the vocal cords. Kinda play the piano, but I suck at it. I also run and play soccer, so... yeah. And I'm also really skilled at archery and knife-throwing

Kriss: I did gymnastics since I was really young and it takes up most of my time. I don't play ANY instrument. Well... when I was younger I _did_ play the piano. But then I quit... I'm okay at using a dagger

Ray: I play the clarinet and I guess I run? Not like as a sport, I just like to run. I'm pretty good with sword-fighting

Kace: I've played the cello since I was three and I do Tae Kwan Do. Swimming, I only do in the summer. I'm best with a sword and abilities. I've also wanted to do soccer but never did have time between my cello and Tae Kwan Do tournaments.

Abigail: I played the piano since I was five. Played viola and flute for a while, didn't like it. I sing as well. Ice skated competitively since three, had injuries so stopped at nine. I also do karate and volleyball. And I swim in the summer. I'm skilled in knife-throwing and archery.

Asha: I played the violin since nine and I still do it. Started playing soccer since I was eleven. I feel most comfortable with the spear and my lightning

Jay: No sports whatsoever. I played the violin since I was ten. I'm best with my sword and axes and my magic. I'm also really good with animals. Like-

Amanda: *quietly* Please don't say, Harvey

Jay: Harvey!

Amanda: Damn it


	37. Fourth Special!

**A/N: I know. I know. It's already April and I have NO new chapters WHATSOEVER. Trust me, I'm stressed too. I think what I'm going to do is just reread the PJO and HoO series and revise this fanfiction. Hopefully, by the time I finish revising, ideas will be flowing again. On the other hand, I have been working on another fanfiction. I'm not sure if readers would like it, but I'm going to be brave and post it. In the meantime, here's a Special! Please forgive me that I couldn't update a new chapter!**

Q: If you could switch abilities with someone for a day, who would you switch with?

Abigail: Do I have to?

Kace: Thanks for saying that. I like my abilities. I don't want to change them.

DoA5: Yes, you have to

Asha: Kriss' abilities interest me. The whisper strength of hers is strong for a ***** (i shall reveal what the asterisks block out later on).

Kriss: *flips hair* I know. I'm amazing.

Amanda: I like Asha's lightning, but Abigail's multiple abilities are useful.

Abigail: Just useful?!

Amanda: Never mind, I'll take Asha's lightning.

Kace: *flicks Abigail's head* *snorts* Idiot.

Abigail: Shut up *kicks Kace*

Ray: Jay's magic is pretty awesome. You can make anything happen with magic

Jay: Thanks, Ray! I'll be excited to use your abilities and Abigail and Kriss's whisper ability. I can't hypnotize or control people's minds

Kriss: Kace's ***** (ABILITY SPOILER) and gravity manipulation is cool. I'll take that.

Abigail: *points at Kace*

Kace: *points at Abigail*

Abigail/Kace: I'll take his/her ability

Abigail: Huh. You like my abilities?

kace: Yup. Apparently, you like mine as well

DoA5: HAHAHAHAHA. I'M LETTING YOU GUYS ACTUALLY CHANGE ABILITIES FOR A FEW DAYS

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kace: Abigail's abilities are cool, but I still prefer mine!

DoA5: I'm kidding. Jeez. You guys need to CHILL

Amanda: WE're demigods. We can't ever lower our guard or calm down

DoA5: ...True. Whatever. NEXT

Q: Have any love interests?

Ray: Not anymore

Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amanda: Jay, calm down for gods' sake!

Jay: *runs off screaming*

Amanda: I'll get him, gimme a few minutes. And no. I'm single and forever will be a single Pringle

Kriss: Not yet. How about you, Abigail? *smirks*

Abigail: Um... maybe? *blushes*

Ray: I'm not a Whisper, but don't lie. You clearly are dating Kace

Kace: No, we-

Abigail: I-

Kriss: Mmhmm. Yeah, sure. We believe you

Kace: We only kissed a few times! We never officially made it clear that we were dati-

Kriss: THAT'S ALL I NEEDED TO HEAR! *pushes them into closet*

Amanda: *pulls Jay* I'm back. It was faster than expected- *notices Abigail and Kace are gone* Where are the two Silvers...?

Kace: I SWEAR, KRISS. YOU ARE DEAD

Abigail: NOT IF I KILL HER FIRST

Kace: *tears open door with metal* I call the first strike!

Amanda: Ah.

Jay: *points at door* Repair. Lock. Silent.

Abigail: You guys are DEAD when I get out of here!

Kriss: We'll let you out if you guys admit that you-

Abigail: No!

kace: Like hell I am!

Jay: Hope you have fun, then! I silenced your abilities

Kace: You little...

Jay: But I'm also nice, so no other abilities, like Kriss's whispers, can get to you

Abigail: ...

Asha: I definitely don't have any love interests, and aren't we going a bit far with this?

Kace: THANK YOU

Amanda: You know, I'm surprised Silver Eyes hasn't said anything yet.

Kace: She's hyperventilating. She can't live without her abilities because they're literally a part of her.

Kriss: Let's make a deal

Kace:...

Kriss: We'll give you guys your abilities and freedom back if you tell us that you two are dating

Kace: ...Fine

Jay: Ooh! DRAMAAAA. *points at door* Unlock. Return

 _Door explodes open, and Jay falls unconscious for some reason._

Asha: What the heck?!

Abigail: *flickers back into sight*

Kace: I didn't tell you when we would tell you that we're dating.

Ray: Abigail, were you actually hyperventilating in there?

Abigail: Maybe, but I'm ready for my revenge

Kriss: Shoot...

BZHZHZHZHZHZHHZHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _This question can no longer be answered. EVER._

Q: Who's the scariest?

Ray: Is this even a question?

Asha: You're off the list, immediately

Amanda: Jay's off, too

Kriss: Asha, I'm sorry, but you're not scary at all

Ray: Neither are you

Asha: So the final nominees are Amanda, Kace, and Abigail

Kriss: They all scare us. Go into detail!

DoA5: Ok. Who's the scariest fighter?

Ray: Remember that time with the creepy voice and Kace almost dying?

Asha/Kriss: No...

Everyone else: Yes...

Ray: Anyway, that was the first time Abigail was truly frightening. Similarly to the devil

Kace: Abigail is as scary as a puppy

Abigail: Excuse me?!

Asha: Good lord. Kace has officially gone insane

Kace: You know what I mean. Puppies are really cute, annoying, and terrifying sometimes

Kriss: HAHA! YOU JUST DECLARED YOUR LOVE FOR HER!

Kace: No. I just indirectly told her that she was cute, annoying, and terrifying

Kriss: YOU. CALLED. HER. CUTE!

Abigail: So? I've called him cute before too

Kriss: OH MY-

Abigail: As well as annoying and aggressive. And stubborn.

Jay: *clears throat* Aside from that, who else do we think is a scary fighter?

Asha: Kace

Amanda: Oh yeah. Remember that time when he was attacking at least fourteen of those weird demon things? His shirt was completely soaked in blood. He was even drinking his own blood that was dripping down his arm.

Kace: Blood tastes good

Abigail: Agreed

Ra: That's not creepy. Abigail's the scary fighter, but Kace is the terrifying torturer. I remember hearing Abigail ask for ways to torture people, and he got pretty creative

Jay: Then what's Amanda?

Abigail: *air quotes* "Scary" eyes. Duh

Amanda: I SAW THOSE AIR QUOTEs!

Asha: Ok, so nobody knows who's the scariest

DoA5: Scariest ability

Everyone: Abigail

Abigail: Seriously?

DoA5: Scariest glare?

Kace: Me

Abigail: Kace

Jay: All three of them

Kriss: Abigail

Amanda: Abigail. The silver eyes don't help

Ray: Wait, we'll know who has the scariest glare in a few seconds. Who's ever interrupted Abigail reading or playing the piano?

Everyone: *raises hand*

Abigail: Smh

Asha: Who's interrupted Kace playing the cello or from sparring?

Everyone except Abigail and Asha: *raises hand*

Asha: Wow...

Kace: Idiots

Abigail: What about Amanda?

Kace: Show her Page 250 from the Death Cure

Jay: No. That just makes her cry

Kriss: What about when Piper was trying to get Ray to ask Amanda out?

Ray: No. We shall not speak of that

Asha: It wasn't that bad. Besides, the sunglasses take away any scary vibe

Jay: Ok, so Amanda's off and our final nominees are Kace and Abigail

Amanda: *sarcastic* What a surprise

Abigail: Should we call the others to figure it out?

 _A few minutes later..._

Kace: Are we honestly THAT alike?!

Abigail: Even Keefe said that we were scarier than Tam.

Kace: Tam's nice, though. He's only kind of scary when someone gets close too Biana or Linh

Jay: Why don't we have you two spar and see who has the worst injuries? The one with better or no injuries win.

Asha: Oh my god. You literally have a death wish

BZZZZZHHHHHHHZZZZZZZHHHHHHH

Kace: *muttering* Should we just not agree to spar each other like that?

Abigail: Ya think? I'm asking to train with Tam or Linh next time so that we won't murder each other

Amanda: There's no difference. You kill the rest of us with your bickering, and you kill yourselves because...

Kriss: Never mind... We don't want to lose a limb.


	38. Fifth Special!

**A/N: Ok, so still revising. I will continue updating chapters and posting specials. And a special shoutout to guest Junebug! Thanks for the questions! And to everyone, thank you for reading!**

Q: Which of the Seven is your favorite? Least favorite?

FPA507: Go ahead. I activated a shield

Jay: Um, I guess Hazel's pretty cool with the Mist magic thing. Frank's cool, too! He's a son of Mars, but he's not like those kids at Cabin 5

Amanda: I don't like any of them. That boy with the blonde hair I dislike the most. I saw him fly, and he looks like a blond Superman. And he also acted like he was the best. Ok... so you can fly. **Nobody** cares

Abigail: Wow. For once, I agree with you. I don't like Jason much. My favorite? Uh... I like Percy's swordplay skill and his loyalty, Annabeth's perseverance, and Piper's charmspeak is cool, I guess. Hazel's ability to manipulate the... uh... What was it called again?

Kace: Don't look at me

Jay: The Mist

Abigail: Thanks, Jay. To manipulate the Mist and adjust what we see is really cool. Frank's ability to change into different animals is cool as well and Leo... Leo's pretty funny and his ability to manipulate fire is amazing. Although, if we ever fought, fire against water, I wonder what would happen

Kriss: The Seven? Who...?

Amanda: Long story, Kace or Abigail will tell you later

Abigail: Wait, why do I have to do the explaining?

Amanda: Because I just told you to, deal with it

Kace: I don't like Jason. Or... uh... the Beauty Queen girl. Leo's the best, though. I heard stories from camp that he made the Argo II, a flying warship, and rebuilt that body for the golden dragon. Festus was his name, right?

Amanda: Yeah. I think it means "happy" in Latin, so... he built happy the dragon a new body. That doesn't sound weird at all!

Asha: The Seven? Do you mean the blond boy, Cherokee girl, stormy grey eyes girl, sea green-eyed boy, Asian buff boy, shy African American girl, and the scrawny Hispanic guy?

Abigail: ...That's how you know them?

Asha: *shrugs* We never **actually** talked. I only talked to the stormy grey eyes one. Annabeth, I believe. I don't know them all well, so... I can't say if I have a favorite or not

Ray: Leo's pretty cool with his cool ideas and inventions, but they explode by accident. WAY. TOO. MANY. TIMES. And his puns...

Kace: No, man. Let's not talk about those

Ray: Agreed. They're terrible. Frank is cool. He was the only one who approached me to ask me to train. *looks pointedly at everyone else*

Asha: I wasn't there

Kriss: I don't know why he approached you to train?

Abigail: I was already sparring Kace

Kace: I was defeating Abigail

Abigail: No, you weren't! I was fine when I was sparring you!

Kace: Mmhmm. That's clearly why you were in the corner of the gym, trying to blast me away with waves of water

Abigail: Shut up

Amanda: I was practicing throwing knives

Jay: I was practicing against Harvey

Ray: You guys couldn't even tell me the basics?!

Amanda: Uh...

Jay: If you can beat all of us, without abilities, we'll owe you something

Ray: Why do I have to beat all of you?

Kace: Because then it shows that you can beat experienced fighters, even though you're kind of a beginner

Ray: Are you going to go easy on me?

Amanda: Do you think monsters are going to go easy on you?

Abigail: *dagger and sword in hand* *begins twirling dagger* Who wants to fight him first?

Jay: I'll go

Ray: *sigh* *grabs a sword*

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

Ray: Ok, so... I lost to Amanda, Abigail, and Kace, but I won against Asha and Jay. Do you guys still owe me?

Abigail: No. You had to beat **all** of us

Amanda: Asha's really good, though, for someone who taught herself how to use a spear

Kace: I didn't think you could beat Amanda, Abigail, and I, though. I think Jay relies too much on magic

Jay: *shrugs* I don't know, maybe I guess

Abigail: To whisper into someone's mind, I kind of have to focus a bit, and that involves not fighting, so I don't use that until last minute. Water... Kace and I need to draw the moisture from the air

Amanda: To hypnotize someone, I'd have to take off my sunglasses and risk others seeing my eyes. That's why I rarely use that cursed ability

Kriss: I just use my taser! *whips out taser* You just jab it on someone *jabs Jay, who starts shaking and spasming before falling down*

Amanda: RUN

Ray: *shadow travels away*

Kace: *summons water wave and crashes it on Kriss*

Abigail: You didn't kill her, did you

Kace: Please, I know my strength

Asha: *already ran out the door*

Kriss: *spits out water* Really? That was necessary?

Abigail: *points at Kace* It was him

Kace: Come on, Abigail! *starts flying away*

Abigail: Wait for me! *flies after him*

Kriss: ...

Kriss: Wait, why are you guys leaving?

Q: If someone walked up to you and said something along the lines of, "Hi. I'm a demigod. Do you know where Camp Half-Blood is?" what would your reaction be?

Asha: Start running from that person. They could always be a monster in disguise, from my experience

Ray: You've met another "demigod?"

Asha: Well... they did say that they were a demigod and started asking about camp. I didn't know what they meant, so they hissed at me and I saw a forked tongue

Amanda: That's fun...

Ray: Yeah, uh... hm. I'm still relatively new to this whole demigod business thing, but I'd bring them to the hill and walk through the borders. If they try and fail to follow me, I'll go back out and kill it

Abigail: I'll offend it... I can do that easily, apparently. If it changes appearance or snarls, "Daughter of Athena," I'll kill it

Kace: Take out a blade of tempered steel. Poke them gently with it. If they're injured, bring out nectar for them. If nothing happens, bring out my sword and murder it

Jay: We'll go to camp for a CELABRATIONNNN! WE'RE GOING TO CELEBRATE AND HAVE A GOOD TIME!

Everyone: ...

Amanda: I wouldn't be happy to do this, but I'll hypnotize them first. Demigod or monster, they'll be under my control. Unless they're those weird donkey and metal leg, demonic girls. They said hypnosis doesn't work on them

Kriss: ...I don't know where camp is? Or **why** they would approach me about this?

Abigail: Oh yeah, we should take you to Chiron to ask him about this... situation

Kriss: Chiron... as the centaur from Greek mythology who died centuries ago?

Kace: Yeah, him. But he's still alive

Kriss: No, he's not. I know you guys are part human and part... whatever, but that doesn't make Chiron real

Amanda: ...We're going to have **so** much fun telling her about this 


End file.
